Spartans Never Die They're Just Missing In Action
by Benny235 the Solid Wolf
Summary: What will happen when three secretly produced Spartan-IIs gets transported to Code Geass world become MIA with the very techs that helped start the power geass, will they ever find a way back to their dimension. Mrated cause Language,Gore,and Violence
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_**Solid Wolf:**_ I don't own Halo or Code Geass they're owned by Bungie and Sunrise in respected order.

I want to thank Freedom Guard for his inspirational _'Vandread Halo'_ and _'Vandread Halo The Second Stage'._

I was hoping someone make a Halo and Code Geass crossover but found out they stop their ideas just as they put only about 500 words which **NOT** expressive at all.

I only own the OCs and my spartan team.

I own only two of the spartans the third one is belong to a friend who will remain unknown for personal safety(eyes shifting).

And no-(Angry Covenant grunt running with two PLASMA GRENADE at. . . . . . ME) Well bye folks ON WITH THE PROLOGUE (Runs away) SECURITY GET THIS GRUNT AWAY FROM ME.

(Two SPARTAN-II landed on stage)

**First SPARTAN-II ?: **If you don't know what is the things are mention in this go on Halopedia and watch Code Geass because only people who play Halo and/or watch Code Geass will get this.

And anything else from other TV shows, movies, anime, and etc. belong to their rightful owners.

**Second SPARTAN-II ?: **And no FLAMES. . . okay I seriously appreciate if you give a good review **OR** just read for your entertainment so please NO FLAMES.

"Let's RIOT!" Normal talk

_Ello - Flashback or Future yet to come_

**"Death from above. . . by car." **TV/etc. . . including demonic voice if needed. . . by flood

_:Covenant are on the move.:_ Communication/A.I.

:Spartan here.: Receiver of Communication

_/Thank you for buying our dvds. . . blow them up./_ ? thought. . . brought to you by Achmed from Jeff Dunham

00000

_**Prologue**_

**_Planet _**_**Reach June 5th, 2552 7:51 p.m.**_

Covenant forces came unexpectedly few months ago, they been attacking most stations all over planet Reach. Glass each sector one after another, they digged up some unknown artifact long time ago but it's whereabout is unknown after losing contact with the recon team. But now is terrible.

Out in space five UNSC ships doing their best to stop three Covenant ships from getting any closer to Reach's weapon development area. Few Covenant Phantoms were destroyed before ever getting near the planet.

00000

_Reach's Surface. . . . ._

UNSC and Covenant weaponry light up the desert field. Shuttles containing scientists are trying to escape the battle intact, one just rush off before even loading anyone in it like all wars karma will happen. As the shuttle starts to gain speed a squad of banshees flew by took so shots at it., the engine was shot causing the shuttle to explode from the back to the front.

Marines and ODSTs firing their guns at approaching Covenant force to halt their advance so the evacuation could complete.

A group of marines on a hill firing their guns behind wreckages that was once their transportation. A private running up the hill to his officer in charge, the man firing his BR55 Battle Rifle into a group of grunts before ducking behind the wreckage, the private approach him with a grim expression "Sarge I can't find Dragon Team anywhere sir." private said taking position next the young sergeant.

He sigh at the situation at hand before turning to the private "Schwezen get me a com mines busted." he said before grabbing his broken com before tossing over his shoulder. The private saluted before rushing off somewhere. _/Damn and I was hoping a miracle will happen./_ he thought before it wander to the missing team.

00000

_Somewhere Else On The Battlefield. . . . ._

A single warthog drove through groups of grunts as they screaming their heads off running from it, three banshees flew in low repeatingly shooting plasma rounds at the speeding vehicle, the gunner wearing a sage green Mark VI MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/S variant with a SRS99C-S2 AM sniper rifle held on his back by magnetic weapon holder strips, took aim at the aircrafts before letting out few bursts of rounds. The one banshee bottom plating was shredded before it blow up in a fiery explosion, the second banshee's cockpit was riddle through by the gunfire killing the pilot before the explosion occur, and the final one lost the pilot only before it crashed into the ground.

"Good shooting Chris." a SPARTAN-II commented over his shoulder while drive, wearing a sage green Hayabusa Powered Assault Armor with a katana strap on his back, he turn the wheel hard left avoiding a stray fuel rod round.

"Hey watch it remember I'm riding shotgun!" shouted by a sage green MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/C variant or CQB armor clad SPARTAN-II wielding a MA5B assault rifle.

"Hey Benji, Kite just watch where we're going." Chris said while firing the turret at the ghosts that started to tailgating them.

"Shut up!"

"Why don't you?"

"Pay attention to the road."

". . . What road?"

"Forget it let head to the firebase quickly."

". . . . Moron." Benji whispered the word turning the wheel avoiding multiple plasma rounds.

Kite just shot at the grunts and Elites randomly killing them with few well precise rounds with all sixty rounds in the clip, Benji notice a transmission is trying to patch through :Dragon Team here.: Benji said turning the wheel a bit _:__Spartans what the hell do you think you're doing?:_ a sergeant asked with gunfire roaring from few marines with him.

:Sir we're doing what we're assigned to do.: Benji replied _:. . . . Then I don't think I can help you much. Covenant had started to over run the area. . . we'ere pulling out you should get out of there too sergeant out.:_ sergeant said before cutting off.

"So now what?" Kite asked while shooting "We keep killing." Chris replied fired at some grunts wandering onto their path.

"We keeping going. We will defend the prototypes or we'll detonate the base is just one of the primary objectives." Benji said then a plasma grenade glowing landed on the hood the three Spartans looking at the grenade with shock and fear looks behind they helmets "Oh-" "-Shit!" Kite and Chris finish the sentence.

"Jump!" on Benji command they all jumped off the Warthog before it blow up into a fiery wreckage.

The blast knock their shields down right before landing face first into the dirt, groaning a bit before slowly getting up "Damn my shield down. status report." Benji ordered "Mines still full." Chris answered before reaching for his sniper rifle "Bastard mines still half way full." Kite said Benji and Chris just snickering at him "What?" Kite asked confused "Nothing let carry on." Benji said before Chris let a final snicker out then follow soon after.

As they progress toward the firebase, they stop at a cliff over seeing the base. Chris crawl on his stomach with his sniper rifle in hand, as he peer over the edge witnessing the firebase turrets are firing at the approuching Covenant squads.

Kite and Benji stop right next to him seeing the company of grunts and Elites being repel.

"Ok let just get going." Kite said before jumping off the cliff with Benji and Chris. As they descending Chris took his sniper rifle and fire through the darkness. Before they land Benji's shield recharged fully then he place his left hand on the hilt of his katana gripping it then sprinting toward the Covenant.

00000

_With The Covenants. . ._

Elites and grunts tried to proceed to the firebase to attain the remaining Forerunner 'godly' artifacts, a Elite with a plasma rifle ran full speed toward the base but met an unfortunate demise a bullet went right through his shield, helmet, and finally through his temple then skull killing him instantly as it exit out from the other side.

"Run!" a grunt screamed before getting his methane tank shot causing him to explode killing fellow grunts near him.

"Demons!" another grunt screams as two more Elites dropped dead from being pierce in the neck and in the chest. Few grunts are screaming they should've brung some jackals and hunters.

The whole group divided their attentions between the Spartans and the firebase, they start firing their plasma rifles, plasma pistols, needler, plasma carbines, and few Elites brought out energy swords then charging at Benji. Kite and Chris providing covering fire for Benji as he drew his katana made from high-grade Titanium-50 alloys making it extremely strong, lightweight, and having high tolerance to heat thanks to the lightweight combining the Spartans speed turning it a blurred motion slicing the grunts heads off in one swing. A group of Elites charge at Benji but was gun down to one third of it original size.

Benji swipe a plasma pistol off the ground then charging it up, a Elite jump at him with his energy sword poise to stab him as he release the charged plasma at a random direction. Chris shot off a round into it head with Kite covering him.

Gun fire rain down on the grunts behind Benji as Chris grab a plasma grenade and lit it up before throwing onto a grunt's methane tank. When the plasma grenade landed on it tank it ran at the Spartans as quickly as it short legs can which wasn't enough. The grunts ran away from their comrad but didn't get far as the explosion blew them off their feets. . . literally.

"Benji to your right!" Kite pointed out a cloaked Elite sneaking up Benji right side, with quick reflex Benji performed a backward flip landing skillfully on his feet before grabbing the Elite's head then twist it letting out a sickening snap sound, then letting it fall to the ground dead.

"Covenant to the left." Chris stated swapping his sniper rifle with a plasma rifle from the hand of a dead Elite.

Guns roar as each weapons sending bursts of rounds at opposing faction. Benji threw the pistol right into a grunt head knock it onto it's back. Kite and Chris blitzkrieg right into the few remaining Elites, Chris kick into the first Elite he reached.

The Elite has a shocked look on it face as he was sent flying into his friend right behind him, Chris did not waste time as he fire plasma rounds into the fallen pair before turning toward two more, and they died with plasma scorched marks on their bodies. As Kite perform a flying kick into the chest armor of a random Elite landing on him before letting a burst of bullets into his skull. Then turn his attention to the few surviving Elites, they charged with either courage or. . . just fools.

"Flank him!" the center Elite command as the others replied a katana was thrown it fly in a blurred form before piercing in the back of the commanding Elite.

00000

_Few Seconds Earlier. . . . ._

Benji swing his katana with speed and skill slicing a Elite in two, he was sword fighting after he threw away the pistol in half. He turn his sight on the Elites that are charging at his team.

_/Crap. . ./_ he thought before taking his katana in a throwing pose 'Come on who's the leader.' Benji prayed in his thought seeing a Elite in the center of the group barking out orders. Just as the Elite gave the final order Benji threw his katana and it pierce through him from his back. As the Elites scatter shooting at three direction, Benji tuck and roll forward before run at they Elite dodging as much plasma flying pass him.

He turn his direction to a group of corpses and picked up two plasma rifles as he ran by. A Elite grab his plasma grenade before activating it and throwing right infront of the spartan who's charging at them. Benji ran full speed toward them before a plasma grenade landed right in his path, as he ran past few inches of the grenade exploded knocking Benji shield down and scorched him a bit. The injuries didn't bother Benji as Spartans were taught to ignore the pain and continue fighting, with speed and some what grace dodging the plasmas before firing his own plasma rounds from his dual plasma rifles.

He kept shooting at them taking their sheilds down, as he was about to kill them his plasma rifles overheated and the Elites fired their plasma rifles at him. As quickly as he can dodges the blue heated plasmas. A Elite wielding a plasma carbine took careful aim at Benji before pulling the trigger sending a bolt of green plasma right into right arm.

_/Damn it all./_ Benji thought grinding his teeth as the hot pain leave quickly as it came, he dropped his right plasma rifle when he was shot. "Team leader you alright?" asked Kite "Yeah what about you and Chris?" Benji asked before the biofoam was injected, which pain is worse a plasma round from a carbine or the biofoam pain that feels like thousands of knives stabbing into your wound.

"Hey lets show these assholes why we're call the Dragon Team." as Chris stated all three of them grab a incendiary grenade they always kept in plenty of supply of "On my mark 3. . . 2. . . 1." Benji counted down before they threw the flaming grenade into the Covenant group.

They were expecting the Spartans to jump out and shoot them, but not throwing grenades that lit them on fire, they were caught off guard for a moment to let two more firebomb into their group, they let out painful screams as they died one by one cooked alive.

Dragon Team walk toward their handy work. Benji pretend to inhale deeply when he reach the burned corpses "I smell Covenant BBQ can't believe we weren't invited." Benji said grabbing his katana and sheathing it before the whole team let out laugh at the corpses "Hey it getting dark I can't see." Chris said before checking his compartments looking for something to light the way "Oh wait I got it." Chris finished before lighting up their area with. . . a plasma grenade.

"Shit!"

"Chris that's a plasma grenade."

"Oops." is all Chris said before chucking it into the burned corpses.

It blew them to pieces "Well they're extremely well done." Chris said before they advance toward the firebase.

As they proceed they saw the UNSC Firebase the word firebase was a big understatement but a Fortress class base. It has a Barrack, Vehicle Depot, Airbase, Field Armory, two Advanced Reactors, four Base Turrets armed with an M202 XP Machine Gun, and what appears to be a Forerunner Supply Elevator with a Sentinel Shop attached to the Fortress. They walked in with looking around to see if there are intruders, even though the base turrets repel others doesn't mean everyone of them are kepted out.

They saw couple of warthogs of different kinds, few scorpian tanks modified to have a shield, two hornets with a plasma turret on the back, five pelicans modified to have shields like the bubble shield but stronger and more like ever lasting power supply.

Benji walk ahead of the team to the console to check through them.

"Hey guys look at this." Chris exclaimed before activating a cloaking device on a pelican a shield like barrier cloak the pelican like it was never there to begin with. Kite taking his time looking through the armory.

"Yeah yeah but what's so important about this place that they sent us here for another objective?" Benji asked a question expecting some weird replied from his teammates or none at all but like they say 'Shit happens' "I believe you came to retrieve me as your other objective." a voice said causing the Spartan to looking around with his right hand on his katana.

"Over here." the voice said the Spartan look at the direction the voice came from to see an A.I. of a woman who her hair is in a low ponytail.

**(AN: I just want to tell you this A.I. is looks exactly like Lara Croft from Tomb raider in A.I. form and that I DON'T own Lara Croft or Tomb Raider they're own by Developers: Core Design and Crystal Dynamics, with their Publishers: Eidos Interactive and Square Enix. P.S. this A.I. is suppose to be consider as OC since it a flash cloned just telling you there. . . that and I consider Lara Croft to be hot vixen in her own right)**

"I'm Lara and your the Spartan team they sent right?" Lara asked with a bit of british accent "Affirmative ma'm." "Then let me upload myself into your Neural Interface chip." as Benji replied by pulling a chip from a slot in the back of his helmet then insert it into the an empty slot.

As she download herself into the chip Chris and Kite rush in "Benji I believe we have a problem." Chris said "Whatever the it is I'm sure we can fix it." Benji replied without looking still paying attention to the terminals looking through them for all the information and data he can gather.

"No it's a BIG problem"

"I seriously doubt that we can't take anything the Covenant will try to throw at us."

"It a assault carrier."

". . . Shit."

Chris and Kite both look at each other unsure on what they should do now "And we pick up a faint but energy signal. . . we believed it the missing weapon." Kite stated while Chris walked out looking around the Fortress.

"Well I'm done uploading myself. Do you mind?" Lara asked didn't need to said anymore as Benji eject the chip and inserting it back to it original place. "Well if you're worry that artifact the Covenant found is not a weapon, but a slipspace warp. Not much known about it since it quite different from the ones we've seen so far." Lara explained Benji just nodded his head as Kite trying to contact the marines or pelicans "Sir we're stuck here the last shuttle and pelican left already." Kite said after turning off his com.

"Why don't we take the prototypes then." Chris suggested but Benji follow the protocols strictly shooting down his idea.

"No we're suppose to destroy them and all data that we can't retrieve."

"I'm picking up a increasing energy signature it's. . . coming from the bottom of the assault carrier." Lara said looking with a questioning look "Don't tell me they're firing the artifact at us." Kite stated "Pretty much." Benji said not caring what it might actually do.

00000

_On The Assault Carrier. . . . ._

The Elites on the bridge working tirelessly to coordinate and preparing to fire their ' weapon ' at the Fortress.

A Elite wearing yellow armor walked right next to the Shipmaster "Should we really be doing this the Heirarchy specifically stated we should return with the artifact immediately." the Elite said the Shipmaster didn't turn to him at all.

"We must destroy those heretics for laying their hands on our gods' artifacts." the Shipmaster said a Elite in blue armor on his left side turn to the him "The artifact is fully power and waiting on your mark." he stated before turning back to his console. They look anticipating the outcome on what'll happen if they did fire the artifact.

"FIRE!" Shipmaster ordered.

The artifact shot a blue compress ball of energy sparking with electricity as it flew toward the Fortress. As it collide with it expanding to a large sphere of white light consuming the Fortress, then it imploded on itself leaving only a crater of where the Fortress used to be.

The Elites let out a cheer of success of the 'demise' of the demons as they didn't really know what the artifact actually does.

00000

_On The Fortress. . . . ._

As the Spartans witness a ball of compress energy flying right at them "Brace yourselves!" Benji ordered as the ball expanding the white light itself blinding the Spartans for a moment then a sudden rocking jerk the whole Fortress throwing everyone right into the wall knock them out.

The last thing Benji, Chris, and Kite see was everything fading into darkness.

00000

_. . . Five Hours Later._

"Uh what the hell happen?" Chris asked getting up from the floor, lifting up his head seeing his friends are starting to wake up before standing tall about 6' 10". Benji get up quickly placing a hand on back of his helmet feeling for neural interface chip "Glad you actually care." Lara said with a small smirk causing Benji to let out a breath he did not know he's holding in "Lara can you tell us where are we?" Benji asked Lara kindly oblige as he stands about 7' 1". Kite started to get up before doing some stretches with some cracking sounds from his bones he fully stands about 6' 8".

"As we know the artifact the Covenant has attain was a dimension slipspace warp."

"So basically we're in another dimension that could possibility hasn't been explore yet." Kite stated the very obvious thing with a mix of confusion and excitement.

"Yes but where we are exactly I don't know but at least we have all the facilities intact." Lara said before Chris ran out the door to outside.

Benji just shook his head at Chris' own excitement_ :Hey Benji you should look at this we're on a mountain.: _Chris said looking out to the distance seeing tall buildings in the city within the distance his eyes can see. Kite walk through the corridors before stoping at a locked door _:__Can someone open this E.D.U. door I want to see wants inside.: _Kite said over the com.

"Let me handle this can you put me back in the terminal." Lara said to Benji as he already walked to the computers before slipping in the A.I. "Ok just a sec and. . . it's unlock." she said _:__Guys you should look at this.:_ Kite said looking around the room Benji and Chris ran full speed to Kite location.

As they got there they looked around the room in amazement, it was fill with multiple technologies from Forerunners, Covenants,and UNSCs, they walk to a small tech that has similar traits with sentinels "What do you guys think it is?" Kite asked looking at the bot "Must be smaller version of sentinel." Chris said "Shit." Benji said after grabbing his katana's handle.

"Identification recognized." was all they heard before the machine start floating with the light faintly shrining brighter as seconds pass before it turn toward the Spartans.

"Hello I am Equality a protector or guide for reclaimers that I come across, how may I be of service to you reclaimer?" the machine asked. "Chief I'm don't think I could do much since the systems are pretty mess up after the assault." Lara said. "I believe that is your signal." Chris said as Equality went to different terminals plugging into them repairing the systems and datas.

"Lara do you even have emotions?" Kite asked spontaneously looking at the A.I. the sentinel hovering around the room checking the systems of the techs inside, diagnose and repairing.

"Why?" Lara asked with her arms cross over her chest with her right eyebrow quirk upward.

"I'm just curious if you just say everything the same way or do you act differently and possibly go rampant." Kite said with a shrug of his shoulder.

"Isn't it emotions that continue old feud throughout the colonies before the Covenant appear and cause reckless actions."

". . . Yes it is, but you should try be more human." Kite said leaving Lara to ponder about the thought of being a human.

Equality just in a manner sigh at the discussion "Emotions are quite a problematic topic amongst every A.I. problem fear of going rampant and crashing on itself." Equality stopped before turning toward a Forerunner pod "I can't help but feel if you ever need a body you could input yourself into a biodroid body that's within the pod." Equality finished "Well can't hurt to try when I have free time now." Lara said before transferring herself to the pod while still able to communicate and such "And now we wait for a few hours until she is downloaded into the biodroid's cyber brain." Equality said flying out the door heading toward who knows where.

Chris look at the open door "Where's he going?" Chris asked looking out in the hall "Oh he's heading toward the main control room." Kite said before flying out the door as well after Equality following his motion sensor.

"Lara tell me where are we specifically." Benji order Lara oblige scanning the whole area with it sensor.

"My sensors had process that we're on Earth yet there's no sign of UNSC, sign of the wars of our history, there's no com frequency of the stations that are suppose to orbit around the earth, neither any sign of the orbital fleet suppose to patrol around the orbit, the defences are all missing, or over population it just about many times lesser than what Earth's population should be." Lara said before turning to some programs she's inspecting causing the Spartans to sigh in depression then head toward the control room.

As they stop right after entering the room, as they look around they notice Equality updating and repairing some of the terminals and programs "So what the big hurry?" Chris asked "I sense a marker that my creator left behind marking this as a new dimension of many dimension that barely explore at all." Equality said detaching from the terminal the moving to another reattaching to it, Chris just sigh in boredom and quietness before leaving Kite was about to give chase but stopped by Benji "Don't worry he'll be back, how long? We will never know." he said before heading back toward the E.D.U. room before the third Spartan follow his motion sensor of his friends' trail.

Lara suddenly appear on a computer that Kite was about to pass in the corridor "Lara what E.D.U. stand for?" Kite asked his own question "Evolutionary Device Units was made for altering and improved beings of all kind and as well improve their technologies so they might follow the Forerunners' footsteps." Lara explained before he could get another chance to explain Chris ran toward the room with Kite following behind him with same speed "Get back here!" Benji order a useless command to Chris.

Benji just sigh before running after the the crazy Spartan. When they arrived Chris was messing with a glowing orb which caused Benji to panic and Kite as well when he arrives "Wait! Don't touch that!" Benji shouted speeding forward to catch the object but missing it by inches as Chris tossing it up high.

As Chris caught the orb it glow bright to white blinding light. The light dissipated as it completely faded Benji ranting about unprofessional approuch and handling "Shit shit shit shit this is terrible you realize what you could have done?" Kite asked still little panicking the nutty Spartan just shook his head. This action made Kite to sigh in depression just as he did Equality came in before spotting the orb "You activate the G orb." Equality said.

"What is the G orb?" all three said at the same time with confused look on their faces.

"It's called Geass generator it gives you power beyond all reckoning through your eyes, it has no drawbacks at all but it dangerous since it was used in this dimension before and it altered it course of history." Raito explained causing the Spartans to give it blank looks.

Chris expression turn to that of excitement "Cool we can do anything we want." Chris said before trying to activate his power "We could have used this to win the Covenant war already." Kite said before cursing under his breath about 'damn higher ups secrets', Benji just had a professional look on his face behind his polarized visor.

"So is there a way to go back to our original dimension?" Benji asked a question everyone forgotten. Equality just floating calmly infront of Benji "I'm apologize but the technologies we have now and that of this dimension timeline there is no going back." Equality said with sympathy "Ok can you help us on our power?" Benji asked earning a nod "Ok then let get to work." Benji said.

00000

_A While Later. . ._

Benji learn lots of things happen right before they did until he concluded he can see into the future. Chris just start popping things up like tacos on a plate right in front of him which is unbelievable yet can be funny. While Kite he conjure up fires out of nowhere. After the training Chris just had to be crazy and went into the room again came out with his armor able to equip devices one at a time but his main used is active camo but his speed did increase only a small margin. He ran around a field with a stop watch and turns out his speed is second only to Kelly-087.

Kite and Benji went into the room to see what Chris did to improve his armor turns out there was a pod that improve the tech of the armor. The machine was shaped like the HEVs but all white and with UNSC ONI designs. When they got into it was all a blurred to them.

By the time they walked out their armor change to their specialize skills and able to equip devices to be able to use. Benji's armor was equip with bubble shield and Kite was the same except equip with a jet pack.

_/I seriously need a vacation./_ Benji thought walking through the halls looking for Chris and Kite yet finding no trace of them.

Equality was installing a cloaking shield onto the Fortress as Benji walks in "Hey Equality do you know where the others are?" Benji asked hopefully "They're in the city sneaking into a military base to steal some tech their coordinates are already in the pelicans." Equality said while programming some softwares "Thanks." Benji said rushing off to the a pelican turning it cloaking system once he took off into the air, the pelican shield and cloak starts covering it from the back to the front.

_/One moment and they get themselves into crazy trouble. . . why me god./_ Benji thought before paying attention to where he was going.

"Benji just relax and let you power activate." Benji said calming himself as his Geass The Prophet starts letting him see things that will happen in the near future. Ironic isn't it the power name which is the name of the leaders of the Covenant.

_Explosions and guns firing at a three mechs trying to escape _was all Benji could see before it all turn white turning it off, he put the pelican full speed toward the very military base they were heading to.

When he's about a mile away from his destination Benji walk to a crate he brought along containing a prototype armor that has been already tested out but wasn't distribute to the Spartans yet _/Well it about good enough time to try this./_ Benji thought after opeing the lid then taking everything out of the container.

00000

_With The Two. . ._

They sneak into Tokyo without any incident. . . well maybe one when Chris decide to play kick the can ending up bouncing off the walls from the force of his kick, finally it stop by crashing through a window hitting one unlucky Britannian O.S.I. agent in the nuts right in the middle of a casino. As they arrive their destination the gates was locked and a silent alarm system attached to the gates.

Chris took out a small computer then typing in a blurry speed jamming the base signals, transmissions, and all electronical detection devices before he closed it. Kite was waiting for the signal, Chris stood up and getting ready to rush in as well. He held up his index and middle fingers up before bringing them down. Kite broke the lock quietly before running in staying away from sight as much as possible with Chris tailing him. "This way." Chris said running pass Kite leading the way, they pass two guards patrolling the area without trouble. Kite stop behind Chris when they were near the hanger full of knightmare frames more specifically Sutherlands.

As they peek out spotting only one guard who standing watch for the intruders near hanger door, Chris signal his companion to stay put as he walk stealthfully toward the guard. The man turn his sight toward Chris direction before raising his rifle "Who the hell are you." he order Chris raise both his hands up in a surrender motion "I'm a new soldier, I was sent here to test this suit, I'm not here to kill you." Chris lying before dash 'til he's behind the guard "Wha-" a cracking sound was heard as Chris twisted the unlucky guard's neck beyond it limit then dropping him onto the ground dead.

Kite rush to the door before stopping behind Chris who hacking into the digital lock, the lock let out a beep sound as it red light turns green.

"Can you remind me why are we here again?" Kite asked Chris as they walk into the hanger "We're here for these mechs just thinking the possibilities we could do with them." Chris said before rushing up to a random Sutherland knightmare frame then jump right into it cockpit. Kite start pulling out few C-12 Shaped-charges or C-12 SCs size 4x4x4 inch cubes then placing them in key points to cause maximum damage as surprise.

"Don't we have Cyclops to replace these relics." Kite replied without having to look.

Kite just sigh at Chris insanity just wishing the scientists would decommission him for his so called 'unstable' mind before he could ever become a spartan, but he soon follow jump right into a Sutherland's cockpit as well.

They began typing into their computers hacking into the knightmare frames' systems overriding the pass codes and key. But they didn't know that a silent alarm rang in key positions guard tower and security moniters might make their escape if the britannian soldiers knew what they're dealing with. As they continue to what they're doing their team leader is approuching quietly and avoiding any radar systems the Britannian military base has.

Chris and Kite removed the IFFs so they could sneak out just as a group of britannian guards approuching they start rallying to surround the hanger, they follow a clear path until they came across a group of mechanics they sounded the alarm causing soldiers to run out tried to stop them. Key word 'tried' they took cover as Chris and Kite fire anti-personnal gun at the soldiers who tried to halt their escape.

When they move to another location they encounter a few Sutherlands patrolling around the base but was quickly dealt with.

Just as they about to move again a cannon shell flew right into Chris Sutherland's leg knock it down forcing a automatic ejection _/Crap!/_ Chris thought as he pull his right fist back before swing it at the cockpit left wall punched hole before tearing away the section, as he did created a hole big enough for him to jump out.

The britannians could only watch Chris jumped out while still very high in the air they look at him think he's insane which they don't know how right they are. As Chris descending rapidly he perform some back flips before landing on top of a pursuing britannian Sutherland's cockpit, when he did land the britannians almost pop their eyes out when Chris landed without break a bone and that he pull out the hatch open of the Sutherland like it was nothing.

Chris pulled the pilot out before throwing him out with the pilot snap his neck when he landed on the pavement head first.

A loud alarm siren alerted every military personnals, this also alerted britannian pilots from their sleep, they rush off to their designated area and Sutherlands, a group of pilots enter the rigged hanger Kite sets off his bombs he stored in the hanger, the explosion caught anyone who is about seven yards near it consuming them in flames.

"HA! Didn't see that one coming did ya!" Chris shouted in the cockpit after removing the IFF before spotting groups of Sutherlands armed with assault rifles racing toward them from their right

"Shit!"

"Lets go!" Chris ordered they run toward the exit avoid fighting for now.

00000

_With Benji-666. . ._

_/Well this is quite comfy with lots of improvements./_ Benji thought wearing the prototype MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/Mark VI cracking his neck relaxing for few seconds before getting back to the problem at hand.

As pelican is starting to land the communication open up with Lara on the other end _:Benji what going on Equality said your team ran off to STEAL outdated techs inside this world MILITARY BASE of all places:_ :Lara calm down I'll get them back alive and well just have faith Spartan out.: _:. . . . Alright just leave no traces behind.:_ Benji just disconnect the com before jumping out onto the ground before sprinting off leaving a trail of dust after each steps. The pelican was put on autopilot before it start heading back to base.

When he got to the base Benji ran toward their current location, as he draw closer to their position a Sutherland appear lagging behind the rest. _/Okay now this might be covenient./ _he thought running right behind it before jumping onto the back of the cockpit. The thud sound alerted the pilot "What the hell was that." he said before something or specifically someone pull the hatch open before pulling the seat out.

The pilot whip his head toward at the culprit who pull him out just as he reaching for his pistol. Just as he did he saw a orange reflection of himself staring back at him from the polarized visor he felt fear started to overwhelm him.

"W-What? JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!" he shouted before Benji grab onto front collar of the guy's suit then throw him out.

Just as soon the pilot hit the ground head first busted his skull open after he landed, Benji jump right onto the seat retracting back in before the hatch closes.

Then move toward the back of the main group up ahead _/IFF signal stills operating in their communication guess they'll won't notice this./ _Benji thought before aiming the Sutherland's assault rifle at the back of the cockpits of the knightmares.

Just as Chris and Kite was about to turn around gunfire sound echo out with multiple pursuiting Sutherlands torn to pieces as bullets rip right through the cockpits they turn to the shooter with dumbfound look on their faces.

"Jesus I take my eyes off you guys for few minutes and you get into lot of trouble." Benji said.

"SORRY SIR!" Chris and Kite responded before another group of Sutherlands appear around the corner but the the surrounding area started to be bombarded by artillery shells raining from outside of the britannian military base _/CRAP!/_ rang through their minds before the speed off.

Soon more explosive shells start to rain up the area they were in as they near the gates. Just as they pass through the gates Benji Sutherland's right arm was torn apart by a stray shell causing him to slow down. They race into the woods with Benji who quickly regain his speed leading them back to base.

00000

_Back to HQ. . ._

When they arrived back parking their stolen Sutherlands they get out of the cockpits, when they did the two Spartans notice their leader is wearing MJOLNIR Mark VI "Ok when did you change armor?" Chris asked with a smile from their grand theft "On the trip to the britannian base then now to business." Benji said before taking off his helmet with a innocent smile on his face causing the two Spartans to be nervous and slightly scared of what could happen.

00000

_After a lecture. . ._

"What could have possess you to go steal these outdated tech." Benji said.

"Because it was tempting and fun." Chris responded laughing rubbing the back of his head.

"And why didn't you do things by the book?" Benji questioned staring seriously at them.

"The way we did it was quicker except the part we set off a silent alarm." Chris said laughing a bit with Kite nodding his head with a nervous smile.

"We're trying to lay low be thankful Lara already took care of altering the informations and footages of our theft."

"We will sir." Kite replied after that there was silence.

". . . What are we going to do now since we have them." Benji said to himself picking up a power drill which the two getting the hint they start grabbing tool boxes and headed to their respect knightmare frames.

This is going to be a long week for them but it'll worth it, Lara watch the three Spartans began taking off the armor and plating of the Sutherlands and replacing them with a new designs and modifying the whole mechs.

"Interesting turn of events." Lara whisper before going to the control room.

TO BE CONTINUE. . . . .

00000

_**Solid Wolf:**_ Sorry about that everyone now I willing to improve this fanfic if you ask me to in anyway you want example like more discription of deaths, more violence, or more whatever I will try to improve it but I **NEED HELP **because I'm just a beginner on making fanfictions so give me a hand.

**Spartan Benji:** Well people no flames please anyone who wants to make this better can send a message to tell us what to improve and tell us how because Solid Wolf is just a beginner author since he has lots of ideas.

(Spartan Chris sticks head out of a doorway spotting Benji)

**Spartan Chris:** Hey can you get back in here we need to finish our poker game!

**Few people in the room:** Yeah!

**Spartan Benji:** Well again please no flame since the author is a beginner so if you don't like then give us a helping hand. (Runs back to the poker room) I'M COMING TO CLEAN YOU GUYS OUT!

Thank you for reading and any help you willing to give for future chapters.


	2. OCs Bio Infos

Disclaimer: Solid Wolf: I don't own Halo or Code Geass they're owned by Bungie and Sunrise in respected order.

After several debates on pros and cons I'll be changing things throughout.

Don't worry I won't change anything in Code Geass or Halo so both of them will be still canon but not by much since all Spartans are different and act different in situations than others even each other.

I'm going by anime in Code Geass I apologize for not including the mangas of Code Geass since I haven't found any Code Geass mangas and don't send me informations since I wrote out my plotline for this.

I did my research and found out Red Team in Halo is actually bunch of smaller teams of Spartans, I counted out that they have large amount of Spartans. And which gave me an idea of making the three unofficial Spartan-IIs part of a smaller team of a unofficial team.

If you ask why I did this I remember researching then found information about a guy in ONI, who was jealous of Dr. Cathering Halsey since she made the Spartan-II program then succeed in doing so. So basically the guy was in charge of the Spartan-III program, until he was caught trying to steal information from Dr. Halsey so she took over the Spartan-III program after that fiasco.

ONI does try to cover up datas like with the new Noble Six from Halo Reach so why not with other Spartans OCs but successful in doing so.

So I will be opening up any ideas for OCs of the other five teams of Spartans since two teams are already filled. But I may or may not use them if they don't fit any of the teams I thought up on how they going to work.

And this chapter is actually dedicated to tell you more about the OCs since I believe I haven't given you much idea about them. Since there will be seven teams of Spartans branch off to be their own group, the seven teams will be represents the seven virtues even if they don't show it at all.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0= OC Spartans' Bio Info =0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 Spartan Team Info/History 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0

Virtue team was once a seven Spartan-IIs team until their CO put them in charge of select few to join them. The new members were new Spartan-IIIs with few veteran Spartan-IIIs in the mix. When they joined Virtue team seperated into smaller groups

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 Dragon Team 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Status of Team: Current location of UNSC knowledge unknown

Team Info: Dragon Team is always been a joint task force in all their mission. When the four members die in a unofficial Operation DOWNCAST it hit the last members hard. The team never left a man behind or split up since the operation. They always look of ways to improve their situation. [Rest is Classified]

Specialty: Sniper

====================== Dragon Team AI ======================

Name: Lara  
Status: Active - Functional - MIA  
Color: Light Blue  
Role: Smart AI - Adviser - Hacker  
Gender: Female  
Looks: Hair is braid, c-cup size chest with a slender hourglass body, she wears shorts that reach to the knees, a elbow length sleeves shirt with V-shaped collar, and sneakers. [AI form] [Human form has the body and hair but no clothes]  
Info: Was created months before the Covenant was discovered on Reach. [Rest are classified until further notice]

====================== Dragon One ======================

Name: Benji-666  
Status: Alive - MIA (A/N: Well we know where he and his team is, right?)  
Age: 17  
Occupation: Spartan-II  
Nationality: Chinese  
Rank: Commander  
Role: Team Leader  
Specialty: Tech Specialist  
Gender: Male  
Height: 6'9" (without armor) 7'0" (in armor)  
Weight: 265 lbs (without armor) 1,000 lbs + (in armor)  
Hair color: White  
Eye color: Augmented glowing Bright Green  
Looks/Description: White shoulder length hair with his bangs covering his upper face, small chinese/asian eyes, slender athletic body and pale skin.  
Weapon of Choice: Katana, M7/Caseless Submachine Gun or SMG, BR55 Battle Rifle, MA5B Assault Rifle, M247H Heavy Machine Gun (Randomly), and use other weapons whenever possible.  
Armor: Any but most preferably Hayabusa helmet, shoulders, and chest with a Tactical/LRP attachment, a forearm-mounted Tactical/TACPAD on his left arm, on his left thigh is a Tactical/SOFT CASE, Grenadier knee guards, and his visor color is blue.  
Bio Information: [CLASSIFIED]  
Information: Hundred percent chinese, loves reading, lazy, loyal, laid back, cool headed, and quiet. He participated a secret Spartan-II program forming the second generation of Spartan-IIs. Brilliant when he is motivated to be. He loves coming up ideas of new technologies to invent following a saying "You must open your mind to the possibilities.". His team are all close friends but the deaths of four of them hit the surviving members pretty hard. But through their deaths gave them more resolute in their resolve.

[Anymore informations from here is classified for now]

====================== Dragon Two ======================

Name: Chris-999  
Status: Alive - MIA  
Age: 16  
Occupation: Spartan-II  
Nationality: Multiple European Nationalities  
Rank: Lieutenant  
Role: Marksman  
Specialty: Assault  
Gender: Male  
Height: 6'8" (without armor) 6'11" (in armor)  
Weight: 247 lbs (without armor) 1,000 lbs + (in armor)  
Hair color: Blond  
Eye color: Blue  
Looks/Description: Skinny athletic body, short hair, pale white skin, bit of british looks.  
Weapon of Choice: SRS99C-S2 AM sniper rifle (Will be upgrade to an older sniper rifle), two combat knives, two M7/Caseless Submachine Guns.  
Armor: MJOLNIR Mark VI Scount Variant (MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/S variant), sniper shoulder armors, a UA/BUCKLER for his wrists, Tactical/PATROL chest, Tactical/SOFT CASE attached to his left thigh, FJ/PARA knee guards, and his visor color is silver.  
Bio Information: [CLASSIFIED]  
Information: Multiple nationalities of europe and bits of eastern countries on earth. He just barely pass the Spartan-II program but his mental sanity is mostly in question. He favors using the sniper rifles than other weapons for situations that calls for them even in close range combat. Charges head first into combats with his combat knives at random times. Loves reading mangas, watching animes, and playing video games. And he's the fastest only second to Kelly-087. He the best assault specialist in Dragon Team.

[Anymore informations from here is classified for now]

====================== Dragon Three ======================

Name: Kite-564  
Status: Alive - MIA  
Age: 16  
Occupation: Spartan-II  
Nationality: Japanese  
Rank: Chief Petty Officer  
Role: Marksman  
Specialty: Reconnaisance  
Gender: Male  
Height: 6'8" (without armor) 6'11" (in armor)  
Weight: 259 lbs (without armor) 1,000 lbs + (in armor)  
Hair color: Black  
Eye color: Black  
Looks/Description: Short chin length hair, pale skin, athletic body, and small asian eyes.  
Weapon of Choice: MA5B Assault Rifle, DMR, M9G Magnum, a combat knife on his left shoulder.  
Armor: CQB helmet, CQC shoulder armors, UA/Counterassault attached to his chest, UA/BRACER on his wrists, Tactical/SOFT CASE on his left thigh, and his visor color is silver.  
Bio Information: [CLASSIFIED]  
Information: A normal teen who's got drafted into the Spartan-II program. Just a all around soldier about average in most areas. Loves watching animes and reading mangas. He knowledgeable in non-weaponry technologies. He comes up technological ideas with his team. The best reconnaisance specialist in the team.

[Anymore informations from here is classified for now]

====================== Dragon Four ======================

Name: Kane-C755  
Status: KIA - Shot down by Covenant after bombarding a Covenant Corvette with a YSS-1000 Sabre-class starfighter.  
Age: 19  
Occupation: Spartan-III  
Nationality: Serbian  
Rank: Warrant Officer  
Role: Gunner  
Specialty: Heavy Weaponry  
Gender: Male  
Height: 6'11" (without armor) 7'2" (in armor)  
Weight: 298 lbs (without armor) 1,000 lbs + (in armor)  
Hair color: Dirty Blond  
Eye color: Brown  
Looks/Description: Slender heavy build, his hair is military style, with a traingle scar on his left cheek, pale skin like all other Spartans.  
Weapon of Choice: M247H Heavy Machine Gun, M7/Caseless Submachine Gun, combat knife.  
Armor: MJOLNIR Mark V helmet, shoulder, and chest armor with a ammo pack that resembles a jetpack.  
Bio Information: He was born on Jericho VII until Covenant came and glassed the planet. His family died when the Covenant found them and the large group of civilians that was being escorted by the UNSC Army troops. He escape the slaughter by finding few civilian shuttles that are still trying to evac anybody they can. When he had got on it flew toward Reach. He became an orphan when he found out his relatives are all dead. Then he was drafted into the Spartan-III program and when he finish it, he was hand picked to be on Virtue team.  
Information: He gave his amethyst shaped as a orb that containing his DNA and dog tags to Kite-564. He's an excellent heavy weaponry specialist never missing a beat in giving his team support in anyway he can. He always make jokes now and then when they weren't in battle.

[Classified beyond this point of this individual]

====================== Dragon Five ======================

Name: Carl-G223  
Status: KIA - Sniped down by an Elite Ranger before he could activate explosive he set up at the Corvette's bridge.  
Age: 23  
Occupation: Spartan-III  
Nationality: British  
Rank: Chief Warrant Officer  
Role: Grenadier  
Specialty: Demolition  
Gender: Male  
Height: 7'0" (without armor) 7'3" (in armor)  
Weight: 310 lbs (without armor) 1,000 lbs + (in armor)  
Hair color: Brown  
Eye color: Green  
Looks/Description: Military hair style, scar run from his right cheek to his forehead , with shaved beard, and a robotic left arm. He has a muscular body.  
Weapon of Choice: M90A Shotgun, M6G Magnum, and a combat knife.  
Armor: Grenadier helmet, shoulders, and Collar/Grenadier with his MJOLNIER Mark V.  
Bio Information: He was born on planet Biko. He lives in an orphanage but soon drafted into the Spartan-III program. As he finish the program he was at the top of his group scores. He was recruited into Virtue team from their CO. He see the whole team as a joke at first until he seen them in action. He consider them as friends when they actually try to lighten him up, although their attempts was doing it instead.  
Information: Before his death he gave his dog tags and a cross shaped blue topaz containing his DNA in it to Chris-999. He's a demolition specialist since he's careful with the explosives all the time. He always keeps the explosives away from Chris just to be safe for the whole team.

[Classified beyond this point of this individual]

====================== Dragon Six ======================

Name: Kally-G434  
Status: KIA - Killed by a Zealot class Elite from being impaled through the abdomen.  
Age: 16  
Occupation: Spartan-III  
Nationality: French  
Rank: Chief Petty Officer  
Role: Medic  
Specialty: Tech  
Gender: Female  
Height: 6'6" (without armor) 6'9" (in armor)  
Weight: 202 lbs (without armor) 1,000 lbs + (in armor)  
Hair color: Blonde  
Eye color: Light Sapphire  
Looks/Description: Long braid hair reach to middle of her back, has a c-cup size chest, slender hourglass athletic figure.  
Weapon of Choice: BR55 Battle Rifle, M7/Caseless Submachine Gun, and a combat knife.  
Armor: EVA helmet and shoulders armor, HP/PARAFOIL chest attachment, Tactical/TACPAD on her left forearm, Tactical/SOFT CASE, FJ/PARA knee guards, and her visor is silver.  
Bio Information: She was born on planet Victoria. She moved to Arcadia but when it was attack she evacuated but her family was seperated from her. When she found out they died in a shuttle that try to take off early and shot down by the Covenant. She became antisocial when she joined the Spartan-III program, but when she joined Virtue team Benji-666 tries to befriend with her. After a long while Benji and her did become friends then more as they work alongside each other.  
Information: She was close to Benji-666 more than anyone else on the team. Before she die she gave Benji-666 her necklace that has her dog tags, a Data Crystal Chip, a crystal angel wings wrapping around a sapphire, and a aquamarine shaped like a tear drop containing her DNA in it. She's one of the best tech specialist as she did work alongside Benji and his inventions.

[Classified beyond this point of this individual]

====================== Dragon Seven ======================

Name: Mickie-B111  
Status: KIA - Killed by a Zealot who killed Kally-G434 then slicing his throat open when the Zealot tore the Plasma Sword out of Kally-G434.  
Age: 18  
Occupation: Spartan-III  
Nationality: Russian  
Rank: Warrant Officer  
Role: Marksman  
Specialty: Sniper  
Gender: Male  
Height: 7'0" (without armor) 7'3" (in armor)  
Weight: 290 lbs (without armor) 1,000 lbs + (in armor)  
Hair color: Black  
Eye color: Hazel Brown  
Looks/Description: Buff build, military hair style, and has a tattoo of a dragon spitting out fire on his right arm.  
Weapon of Choice: Sniper Rifle System 99 Anti-Materiel, M7/Caseless Submachine Gun, and a combat knife.  
Armor: Recon helmet, Sniper shoulders armor, UA/ODST chest armor, UA/BUCKLER on his wrists, Tactical/HARD CASE on his right thigh, FJ/PARA knee guards, and visor color is silver.  
Bio Information: He was born at Arcadia living a peaceful life but it didn't sit well with him so he left to join UNSC. When he joined the UNSC he was instantly drafted into the Spartan-III program. He join the Virtue team always try to surpass Chris-999 in a sniping competition. He was close to the Virtue team to consider them to be brothers and sisters.  
Information: Before he died he gave his dog tags and a triangle shaped ruby to Kite-564. He was a the best at watching over his team as a sniper more than Chris-999 since he won't rush into battle unless he's moving with his team.

[Classified beyond this point of this individual]

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 Leo Team 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Status of Team: Current location of UNSC knowledge unknown

Team Info: Leo Team hasn't fail a mission yet. They're dependable when needed to. They own a UNSC frigate "Claymore" as their base. Went MIA in unofficial Operation DOWNCAST their fates is still unknown.

Specialty: Assault

====================== Leo Team AI ======================

Name: Jane  
Status: Active - Functional - MIA  
Color: Blue, black, and upper body white  
Roles: Smart AI - Advisor - Support  
Gender: Female  
Looks: Short chin length, wears a turtle neck sweater and jeans with a tennis shoes. She has a slender body. [AI form]  
Info: [Classified]

====================== Leo One ======================

Name: Julian-890  
Status: Alive - MIA  
Age: 17  
Occupation: Spartan-II  
Nationality: Mexican  
Rank: Commander  
Role: Team Leader  
Specialty: Assault  
Gender: Male  
Height: 7'1" (without armor) 7'4" (in armor)  
Weight: 281 lbs (without armor) 1,000 lbs + (in armor)  
Hair color: Black  
Eye color: Brown  
Looks/Description: Short hair cut, bit muscular body.  
Weapon of Choice: MA5B ICWS or MA5B Assault Rifle, Combat Knife hidden under his gauntlet, M6G Magnum, M7/Caseless Submachine Gun or SMG, M90A shotgun, and uses other weapons whenever possible.  
Armor: EOD helmet, on his left shoulder is CQC shoulder armor, on his right is a Commando shoulder armor, Assault/Commando chest armor attachment, Tactical/TACPAD on his left forearm, Tactical/HARD CASE on his left thigh, Grenadier knee guards, and his visor is gold.  
Bio Information: [CLASSIFIED]  
Information: His armor is tweaked to use two armor abilities Armor Lock and Jetpack. He flies and command the UNSC frigate "Claymore". He prefer using the frigate as a base instead. He's the best assault specialist in Virtue team.

[Classified beyond this point of this individual]

====================== Leo Two ======================

Name: Jax-B679  
Status: Alive - MIA  
Age: 18  
Occupation: Spartan-III  
Nationality: American  
Rank: Lieutenant  
Role: Gunner  
Specialty: Heavy Weaponry  
Gender: Male  
Height: 7'3" (without armor) 7'6" (in armor)  
Weight: 276 lbs (without armor) 1,000 lbs + (in armor)  
Hair color: Brown  
Eye color: Brown  
Looks/Description: Short spiky hair that goes all directions and white skin, he has slender yet muscular body.  
Weapon of Choice: MA5B Assault Rifle, M6G Magnum, and combat knife.  
Armor: Gungnir with HU/RS attachment, Gungnir shoulder armors, Tactical/LRP chest armor attachments, Assault/Breacher on his wrist, Gungnir knee guards, and visor color silver.  
Bio Information: Was born on Earth in New Mombasa. He became orphan when a car accident happen on the high way when they were heading home. He was drafted into the Spartan-III program when Harvest was glassed. When he finished the program he was hand picked to be on Virtue team. He didn't get along with Virtue team at first but then after a while they grew on him.  
Information: He provide his team support whenever he can with whats available to him. He loyal to his team to the letter. He's a heavy weaponry specialist who loves peppering his enemies. He willingly try almost anything to help his friends no matter what the situation is.

[Classified beyond this point of this individual]

====================== Leo Three ======================

Name: Jenny-G330  
Status: Alive - MIA  
Age: 16  
Occupation: Spartan-III  
Nationality: French  
Rank: Warrant Officer  
Role: Radioman  
Specialty: Tech  
Gender: Female  
Height: 6'5" (without armor) 6'8" (in armor)  
Weight: 214 lbs (without armor) 1,000 lbs + (in armor)  
Hair color: Sunny Blonde  
Eye color: Green  
Looks/Description: Pale skin, c-cup chest size, slender body build, and kept her hair straight.  
Weapon of Choice: BR55 Battle Rifle, M7/Caseless Submachine Gun, and combat knife.  
Armor: EVA helmet and shoulers armors, Tactical/Patrol chest armor attachment, and visor is color silver.  
Bio Information: She lived on Arcadia as a orphan, but was drafted into the Spartan-III program when a UNSC personnal from the ONI base stumble across her, the man took pity and brought her up to be raise as if she was his own child, supporting her when she was training as a Spartan-III.  
Information: She is knowledgeable with technologies and can invent new or improve them if possible. She keeps the team in contact with their allies. She's second best at being a tech specialist, she's new to the Virtue team, but respect them after few days being with them.

[Classified beyond this point of this individual]

====================== Leo Four ======================

Name: Ray-B978  
Status: Alive - MIA  
Age: 20  
Occupation: Spartan-III  
Nationality: American  
Rank: Warrant Officer  
Role: Rifleman  
Specialty: Reconnaisance  
Gender: Male  
Height: 6'8" (without armor) 6'11" (in armor)  
Weight: 266 lbs (without armor) 1,000 lbs + (in armor)  
Hair color: Dirty Blond  
Eye color: Hazel Brown  
Looks/Description: Pale skin, short buzz cut hair style, and shaved mustache, his body is muscular yet skinny.  
Weapon of Choice: DMR, M6G Magnum, and a combat knife.  
Armor: Scout helmet, Commando shoulder armors, Assault/Sapper chest armor attachment, and his visor color is silver.  
Bio Information: He used to live on Earth in New York city. His parents died from a car crash and became a orphan because he has no relatives. When he heard about Harvest he volunteer himself into the Spartan-III program. When he joined he was shy since he doesn't know anyone. Few of the kids befriend him and soon they became close friends. He was hand picked to be on the Virtue team with few of his friends.  
Information: Excellent shot when not pressure too much. He keep the whole team supply with ammunition. He's timid until combat where he's always tries to be brave for his team by doing dangerous actions. He's a good cook on American-style cuisines. When it comes to be a reconnaisance specialist there's no one better than him.

[Classified beyond this point of this individual]

====================== Leo Five ======================

Name: Vivi-C565  
Status: Alive - MIA  
Age: 16  
Occupation: Spartan-III  
Nationality: Chinese  
Rank: Chief Petty Officer  
Role: Medic  
Specialty: CQC  
Gender: Female  
Height: 6'5" (without armor) 6'8" (in armor)  
Weight: 238 lbs (without armor) 1,000 lbs + (in armor)  
Hair color: Black  
Eye color: Hazel Brown  
Looks/Description: Her hair is tied into two pigtails that reaches her butt and she has pale skin, her body is athletic slender body.  
Weapon of Choice: MA5B Assault Rifle. M6G Magnum, and combat knife.  
Armor: Air Assault helmet, UA/Multi-Threat shouder armors, Assault/Commando chest armor attachment, Tactical/TACPAD on her left forearm, Tactical/SOFT CASE on her left thigh fill with her med-kit, and her visor color is silver.  
Bio Information: She was living in the Arcadia with her rich and happy family, until the Covenant invaded the planet. She had witness her own family being killed by the Covenants, that incident scar her for life. When she was drafted into the Spartan-III program she was antisocial, but when she joins the Virtue team she looks after everyone like a sister or so.  
Information: She loyal to her team and would rush into danger to save them. She's skill at medical field, when she runs out of certain medicine she would tried to make more, and when she doesn't have a certain equipment she'll improvise with what she have available. She practice martial arts to help improve healing others like putting a dislocated bone back to it proper place. She's the best CQC specialist in Virtue team.

[Classified beyond this point of this individual]

====================== Leo Six ======================

Name: Afanasi-B988  
Status: Alive - MIA  
Age: 17  
Occupation: Spartan-III  
Nationality: Russian  
Rank: Warrant Officer  
Role: Grenadier  
Specialty: Demolition  
Gender: Male  
Height: 6'9" (without armor) 7'0" (in armor)  
Weight: 270 lbs (without armor) 1,000 lbs + (in armor)  
Hair color: Black  
Eye color: Dark Brown  
Looks/Description: Pale skin and short hair cut, he's moderately muscular.  
Weapon of Choice: M90A Shotgun, M7/Caseless Submachine Gun, and combat knife.  
Armor: Grenadier helmet, shoulder armors, Collar/Grenadier, and Grenadier knee guards, his visor is silver.  
Bio Information: He lived on Harvest until the Covenants came, his family and many other civilians got on board a shuttle while under fire from the Covenants, but his parents and both his brothers didn't make it when a wraith fired on them. He barely survive but was saved by a Spartan who quickly came and disappear without a trace. He joined the Spartan-III program to prevent the same thing that happen to him from happening to others.  
Information: Loves blowing things up. Always experiments with any explosives seeing if he can improve it. He enjoys adding fire power to vehicles as long as whatever it hits explodes. Mental sanity is in question if he's mentally insane or not. Marines refer him as the insane demolition specialist since he use too much explosives that destroyed a building in one place.

[Classified beyond this point of this individual]

====================== Leo Seven ======================

Name: Chad-C576  
Status: Alive - MIA  
Age: 19  
Occupation: Spartan-III  
Nationality: Jamaican  
Rank: Warrant Officer  
Role: Rifleman  
Specialty: Assault  
Gender: Male  
Height: 6'11" (without armor) 7'2" (in armor)  
Weight: 287 lbs (without armor) 1,000 lbs + (in armor)  
Hair color: Black  
Eye color: Brown  
Looks/Description: His hair reaches back when he tied it back to a ponytail, his body is moderately muscular.  
Weapon of Choice: MA5B Assault Rifle, pair of M7/Caseless Submachine Guns, and pair of combat knives.  
Armor: Mark V[B], Gungnir shoulder armors, Grenadier knee guards, and his visor color is silver.  
Bio Information: He joined the Spartan-III program joining three of his brothers to protect others. He lived on Arcadia but left to join the UNSC. When he joined the Virtue team he started to relax and have fun. The time he spend with his team help strengthen their bonds as friends along with the others.  
Information: He always watch over his team like a brother. He pulls out his combat knives whenever he can if it the situation calls it. Loves making smoothies and relaxing. When it comes to being a assault specialist he's only the fifth best when it comes to CQC.

[Classified beyond this point of this individual]

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 Deer Team 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Status of Team: Unknown

Team Info: [CLASSIFIED]

Specialty: Demolition

[Information is classified]

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 Raven Team 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Status of Team: Unknown

Team Info: [CLASSIFIED]

Specialty: Reconnaisance

[Information is classified]

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 Hawk Team 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Status of Team: Unknown

Team Info: [CLASSIFIED]

Specialty: Heavy Weaponry

[Information is classified]

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 Wolf Team 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Status of Team: Unkown

Team Info: [CLASSIFIED]

Specialty: CQC

[Information is classified]

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 Dove Team 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Status of Team: Unknown

Team Info: [CLASSIFIED]

Specialty: Tech

[Information is classified]

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0= End of Info =0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Solid Wolf : I hope this OC bios is helpful since it took me a long while to think it through.

If you want to add your own OC into one of these five remaining teams go ahead and submit it to me if you want to. I can't promise I will use your's or not since I'm looking for specific OC for the groups.

If I did pick your's then I'll announce who I picked and list them out in the next OC bio chapter.

And I'm planning to change how I do things in the fanfic chapters, since I'm looking for one that I'm comfortable with, and easy to do so I'm sorry if you got comfortable with the way I set up the chapter.

Please review and don't flame me since I'm just a beginner on writing fanfics so yeah...


	3. Chapter 2

**The Black Knights' debut or Spartans' debut part 1**

**Disclaimer**: **Solid Wolf**: Merry Christmas everyone. Sorry it took so long to make an actual chapter two.

But I really don't want to repeat this but... (Eyes shift to the left nervously at couple of figures in the shadows)

I don't own Code Geass or Halo since both own by Sunrise and Bungie respectively.

I'm just a beginner on making fanfics. So please tell me how to improve it, since I'm trying to make this good enough for all your enjoyment. But I will draw a line on some suggestions if any of you make one.

I already plan a bit for few chapters I hope you'll enjoy them when I release them to you.

I have Spartan teams openings so if you want to suggest an OC of your's then go ahead, since I'm open up for any ideas for OCs. . . but I may or may not use them if they don't fit any of the teams I thought up on how they going to work. I'm a nice guy so I'm letting you chose which team you want your OC place in if you want to. . .

I'll list out those who OCs I pick as soon as I can and I thank you all who participate in submitting their OCs to be Spartans... or if not then something else. Just submit them in the Bio Info form.

I might have few things or ideas from other animes, games, and etc. since I sort of consider them good in their own ways... or I just feel like they're necessary and could be use for improvements... possibly could just be because I like them or so.

Again I'm just a beginner on making fanfics.

Now I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

"Ello everyone." - Normal talk/speech

**"Down with Britannia!"** - TV/speaker/intercom/etc

_'Italic speech.'_ - Thoughts

_What is it good for, absolutely nothing, It's war!_ - Flashback, Time pass, or Future yet to come

**(A/N: Good evening everyone.) **- Author Note

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0  
0=== **(****Story Start) **===0  
0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

After one week later Lara stands in front of the modified knightmare frames. She smile softly at the sight of the Spartans' customize knightmares. She chuckle as the Spartans lefted heading off to this world's school at a academy.

They forge some IDs that can fool anyone, Lara able to steal small amount of currency from multiple nobles who's arrogant enough to not notice.

She notice the currency is somewhat similar with their dimension currency of United Kingdom in the 20th century, so this makes things a bit easier for them to live here.

When the Spartans found out about the country they're living in was Japan.

It was conquered and renamed Area 11 with the japanese people are now called Elevens, then the name of the nation that conquer Japan is called the Holy Britannia Empire which is whole western hemisphere. It control one third of the world which pissed them off greatly, if that wasn't enough they found out the country is ruled by absolute monarchy, and with the belief of equality being wrong.

The Spartans couldn't stand for this but knowing they're momentarily ill-prepared to handle a military force with mechs with only three of them.

They knew the Fortress won't last against the onslaught of mechs even with three Spartans and four base turrets defending it. The Fortress will succumb to the overwhelming force if it was ever found.

The three knightmare frames stood with new armors, plating, better weapons,and better systems are just a few first things improved. There's also the factsphere improved clearer vision, it's passive after few tweaking. The knightmare's head bears a resemblance to the Lancelot Club's head from a schematic found when the Spartans hack into the OSI and into Lloyd Asplund's files.

The horn part that was sticking out from front of the head was removed to make it more round, the remaining part without the horn was remodel to have the improve factsphere to look like a visor covering the 'eyes' of the knightmares.

In addition two long pointed mechanical ears attached on both sides of the head in a low diagonal about 40 degrees angle pointing toward the back, it purpose was to improve the sensor's range and able to map out the whole terrain even under harsh conditions.

The Spartans added parts that allow the knightmares to move without the landspinner, but move like them, and have an option to walk or run they called it gliding wheels.

**(A/N: Gliding wheels are from Armored Trooper Votoms since I just like the gliding wheels since it gives you an option of walking or gliding, and the Lancelot Club is an actual knightmare frame just look up on Code Geass wiki or .)**

Chris who is a nut sometimes suggested a brilliant idea of keeping the landspinners to give extra speed, if the situation calls for it.

Benji modified his cockpit to be adaptable to any knightmare frame and it shaped almost oval except the part where the cockpit attach to the knightmare.

Chris made his knightmare's right arm a bit bulky with it forearm silver gauntlet with claw hand, he made it to be able to hack into knightmare's emergency ejection system to activate it by touching or grabbing them, he called it the Hack-Claw. He has two machine pistols.

The Spartans even put few magnetic holder strips on their knightmares, Chris put one on the back of his knightmare to be able to hold Benji knightmare frame cockpit.

Kite made his knightmare capable to carry supplies and provide support from it gatling gun attached to it right arm. On it right shoulder is a collapsable missiles launcher attached. His knightmare is more armor than his fellow Spartans' knightmares.

Benji knightmare has four foldable cannons attached two on each of the shoulders, the cannon he used was the 90mm High Velocity Cannons. The knightmare has less armor for better mobility, it speed is better than both of his friends' knightmares. It has two gatling guns both on the right forearm with a small shield covering them.

The knightmares' energy fillers didn't impress the Spartans, since the filler time is only in hours, and needs to be recharge soon.

Humanity of this dimension was just simply amazing since the time they're in is 20th century, it just amaze the Spartans how humanity advance in technology here.

When the Spartans took the energy fillers apart, they remade and improved it so now the energy fillers will last as long as the Spartans want with the new fusion reactors they constructed into them.

They use the info and techs that this base has, so the new energy filler is called Fusion Filler.

**(A/N: If it sounds bad name for it I'm sorry it the best I could come up with.)**

The interior of the cockpits didn't sit well with the Spartans it reminds them of the HEVs that ODSTs uses, since HEVs known to be either normal circumstances the human entry vehicle, or could be your coffin if there was you encounter a problem.

They change most things about the cockpits the exterior stayed somewhat the same, while the screens are now sphere like screen surrounding the pilot's seat from all directions and angles.

The interface system is changed to similarity to the kind from an anime show that Kite watches when they're not it battle it was called Gundam Seed. Why did they agree to change the whole interface system first place will stay a mystery.

The system now looks like from the Freedom Gundam of Gundam Seed except it has motion radar, passive map, and ammunition counter.

The activation keys is modified to look like small blue glowing crystal cylinders, it has a metal caps holding them attaching them to silver chains making them look like necklaces. The reason why the crystals glows is unknown since they were found in an underground cavern under a ONI base, and there's few crates full of them in the storage room.

Next is the Titanium-A Armor replaced all the outer plating and armor of the knightmares so they would last longer in battle, since the weapons of this dimension don't have the firepower to match against the armor.

The Titanium-A Armor shines beautifully from the sunlight that enters through the open gate as it reflects it midnight green painted limbs, torso, and head with it army green colored shoulders, landspinners, and cockpit. Although Chris knightmare is colored crimson instead of midnight green.

Lara turn to the mess around the marvelously customized knightmare frames, tools litter all around from so much works the three young Spartans put into the knightmares.

Empty MREs piled together in one spot near where the three Spartans ate together.

Not to mention there's three makeshift futons spread out, where each Spartans believed is where they would have better sleep at.

Lara just shook her head at the ridiculousness of the team, since she slept in one of the rooms within the Fortress next to the garage. Lara just smile reminiscencing the great feeling when she slept before heading off to the corridor.

_'I wonder how are they doing right now.'_ she thought while walking back to the command room to do some minor works.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0  
_**Ashford Academy**_  
0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Benji, Chris, and Kite walk through the gate and courtyard together in the respective order.

"ACHOO!" the three sneeze in unison before sniffing.

"I think someone talking about us. . . or it could be Lara." Benji said with the other two nodding in agreement. They resume their journey toward the office to pick up their schedule.

They wore white shirts, white hooded jackets with the interior red with a black triangular shape symbol on their collars it was uniformly, they wore casual blue baggy jeans.

**(A/N: If anyone can guess the style of clothing is from gets a cookie.)**

With their arrival and appearance caught the students' attentions immediately.

The students whispers to each others obviously the topic they're talking about is the young Spartans, what they don't know is that the Spartans hack into the school system, and listed themselves as transfer students.

The Spartans knew they have to act like civilians but comparing their height with every other teens around their ages it'll be hard for them, being citizens wasn't on the young Spartans' to do list at all. When they reach to the building Benji nodded to his companions as they return the gesture all knowingly of the hidden message, Benji look around for someone close to ask for directions before spotting a red hair girl who's passing by.

He walks silently towards her "Excuse me miss, where's the office?" the girl who seems startled at his sudden appearance.

"I-it's pass two rooms when you enter the main building." she said with a tired look like she was sick or something to the Spartan.

"Thanks." before he walks away _'Something about her doesn't seem right at all.'_ while leading his friends into the main building.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0  
_Few minutes later_  
0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

"Really guys? You set up our schedules to be exactly the same." Benji said holding their schedules.

His right eyebrow twitching in annoyance of his two young friends' mistake, the schedules would've gotten the attention of the faculty members if they weren't listed as transfer students.

The two just grin sheepishly at what they did, Benji let out a sigh at this before leading the group through the halls.

The students were either minding their own business, gossiping, talking about them, and so on as they walk by."Fine but be careful we can't afford getting into trouble at all." Benji said nearing their class.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0  
_In the classroom_  
0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

"Hey Lelouch did you hear?" Rivalz looking excited with a smile on his face.

"No. I haven't Rivalz, what got you excited?" he responded intrigue what could get Rivalz excited.

"We're getting new students from what I hear one is from the Chinese Federation, another from Euro Universe, and last one is an honorary britannian." Rivalz explained which confused Lelouch since the Chinese Federation and Euro Universe are enemies of Britannia

Kallen easedrop their conversation about the transfer students noticing the odd information Rivalz just revealed to Lelouch _'It must be those three I saw this morning, but Rivalz info about them is really odd since Chinese Federation and Euro Universe are at war with Britannia.'_ she thought before stopping the train of thoughts, since there's must've been logical reasons for two students from two nations to be in a Britannian occupied territory. Everyone started to quiet down as the teacher walks right in.

"Quiet down everyone, I have a announcement to make." the teacher said as every students in the classroom sat down

"We have special students from the Chinese Federation and E.U. as well a honorary britannian, so please come in you three." the teacher said the three Spartans walk in, still in their attire of the day.

When the Spartans standing right in front of the class few girls blush at the Spartans, the Spartans wondering why some girls they met always has some sort of reaction to the Spartans when they have either their helmets or all of their armors off.

"Ok Benji Yuan you'll sit behind Lelouch, Chris Falke sit next to Benji, and Kite Kitsune next to Chris." the teacher said as the Spartans went and sat at their seats before the lesson of today begins.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0  
_After Academy_  
0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

The Spartans quickly head toward a secluded area where they hid their M274 ULATV or Mongooses, they quickly drove off heading back to the Fortress. Benji was listening to the recent news until one topic of interest came up.

"Hey Chris, Kite the Middle Eastern Federation has fallen." Benji relayed the news to his friends "What? Can't does guys put up a fight at all." Chris said disappointed the world is falling against Britannia.

"Maybe they were overwhelmed?" Kite suggested but the idea was quickly shot down by his friends.

"No from what I hear the Britannia's military force was led by a experienced commander, the famous princess the 'Witch of Britannia' Cornelia li Britannia." Benji said which dumbstruck the guys, it was hard to take in that one military force was led by a princess was weird for the guys.

"Well, is there anything else could go wrong?" Chris tempted the whole universe to do so.

"Yeah she's coming to Area 11 right now." Benji being the baron of bad news, the info shocked the other two Spartans.

Soon they left the Tokyo Settlement and head into the forest then arriving at the Fortress. They quickly head inside to come up with ideas on how to solve their current disadvantages. When they head into the garage they were greeted by Lara who's smiling for unknown reason. They park the Mongooses in front of Lara.

"So is there a reason you're smiling Lara?" Kite curiously wonder what the former AI has in mind currently.

"Well I just came up with a solution that will solve one of our current problems." Lara said gaining the Spartans undivided attentions, which would be pretty hard since these Spartans were an unusual team.

"So what did you have in mind." Chris asked looking bit giddy as usual expecting something insane.

"Genetically engineered humans." Lara said this just made the Spartans raise a eyebrow to the idea, the Spartans started having doubts about it but Lara is persistent on the idea.

"It's not flash cloning but in a way similar, we can build the facility for it then start producing them from yours or anyone's DNA cell, I notice flash cloning is always gain a problem when they make a clone with their equipments, so I figure we could use the new equipments and informations." Lara explained but still the Spartans had doubts. The Spartans all follow the UNSC protocols in most things.

"What about the defects they say the clones will degenerate after two months? Even if we use new equipments it could still have the same problems." Chris getting to the point.

"Not to mention making clones is illegal without the UNSC authorization unless is cloning loss limb or organ." Benji said with a straight face, while Lara just smirk holding her hands on her hips before she start answering his question.

"That has been corrected, you'll be surprise how many projects the scientists were working on and improvements they made on our techs, besides they're not clones at all just using the common base of DNA." Lara finally convince the Spartans of the idea.

"So when will it be finish if we start now?" Benji asked curiously of the length of time hopefully it can be finish soon.

"Well by my calculation it might take two weeks best if you take sick days." Lara said the thought of not going to school was all that needed to convince the Spartans to do so.

"So what should we call them since they're not exactly clones?" Lara asked snapping the Spartans' attentions, the Spartans put their heads together to think of a name for them, after a few seconds Benji thought of one "Bioroid?" Benji suggested looking at his fellow Spartans.

"Excellent name." "Great!" Kite and Chris respectively said their agreement brought a small smile on their team leader face.

"Ok then let get started." Lara said with a smile as the Spartans start putting on their their armors, Benji put on his Hayabusa helmet, shoulders, and chest armors with a Tactical/LRP attachment, next his forearm-mounted Tactical/TACPAD on his left arm,then his Tactical/Soft Case onto his left thigh, finally attaching GRENADIER knee guards.

Chris quickly threw on his MJOLNIER Mark VI Scount Variant, then attaching his SNIPER shoulder armors, next his UA/Buckler on his wrists, after so Tactical/Patrol onto his chest, Tactical/Soft Case attach onto his left thigh, and his FJ/PARA knee guards.

Kite put on his CQB helmet and shoulder armors, after that his UA/Counterassault attached to his chest, next thing he puts on is his UA/Bracer onto his wrists, and Tactical/Soft Case onto his left thigh.

Then without any other words the Spartans start clearing the area of trees, rocks, and any obstacles that are in the way.

As soon as the area was cleared they start constructing a three building sites about two hundred yards away from the Fortress, then start construct the Bioroid Facility using seven Robotic Rovers carrying supplies essentials for contruction.

"Hey guys I just realize something." Benji got the two Spartans' attentions.

"What?" Chris a bit bored after half an hour of construction.

"We either gotten smaller or taller." Benji replied by that sentence alone actually got them noticing the differences, they start comparing heights.

"I must've gotten smaller by one inch, Chris you gotten an inch taller, and Kite you're... three inches taller how is that even possible." Benji said looking at his friend in question, Chris also compare his height to Kite's height "Hey you're right... wait you're tall as me." Chris said with a slight frown double checking.

Kite just shrugs his shoulders "I have no idea how that happen, probably from a side effect from that pod." Kite said getting into a thinking pose.

"Ok enough let's get back to work." Benji said as the Chris and Kite groan in protest before heading off to work "Hey guys I just want to say that Mt. Kumotori has a great view." Chris said looking off to the distance getting a nod from Benji while Kite just shrugs his shoulders.

**(A/N: Does anyone know if Mt. Kumotori is close to Mt. Fuji and Tokyo? I'm not an expert on Japan's geography.)**

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0  
_**Viceroy Palace**_  
0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

As a Britannian Transport Plane landed at the Viceroy Palace dropping off one purple hair Britannian woman who is none other than Cornelia li Britannia, with her faithful knights who's standing in a line formation behind her, a younger woman with pink hair wearing a dress standing in front of her is Euphemia li Britannia sister of Cornelia. Cornelia gave a small lecture to her little sister before turning to attention of a officer to her right side.

"Hmm... now then give me your report." Cornelia commanded the officer place his right hand onto his left chest in a salute.

"Yes, m'lady first order of business is a welcome party we arrange for your highness-" the officer was cut off by Cornelia pull out her personal revolver and point it at him, he gasp in shock as she point a gun right at him, Euphemia gasp at her own sister point her rifle sword at him.

"Sloppy... senile... corrupt." Cornelia said the man look at her in confusion before her expression shows anger, her expression scared the officer as he never met the famous Cornelia or her fury until now.

"Where is Zero? I want the enemy of the empire caught! Get Zero!" Cornelia commanded the officer sending him in off with fear.

Soon another officer came up to her but with a folder "M'lady, there have been a recent attack on one of the military outpost in Tokyo Settlement." the new officer informed shaking in fear. The news of a military base was mostly demolition didn't sit well with Cornelia, it more like piss her off.

"Who did it? Was it Zero!" Cornelia yelled still in her angry mood which scared the shit out of the officer.

"N-no m'lady the soldiers said it was cause by three individuals, a mechanic who was filming the whole entire base has footage of one of the individual, all the cameras in the base was on a loop footages, the silent alarm didn't work until someone manually activate the alarm system." he stop momentarily to flip to another page of his report.

"Two knightmare frames hangers were destroyed in a large explosion from within the first hanger, about thirty pilots were killed in the blast, sixteen were mortally injure from being caught in the blast radius. Then fourteen pilots were killed while in persue of two individuals who hijack two Sutherlands by shot in the back by the third intruder." he stopped again to flip to the next page of his report.

"Then finally the pilots and soldiers said they did take one of the individuals Sutherland down, the auto ejection activated, but while in mid-air the individual inside unbelievably punch right threw the wall of the cockpit. Then what looks like he or she tear it open more and jump out of the cockpit. The troops assume the person would have died from the fall, but when the intruder landed onto the cockpit of Jack Dalsen." the man said before flipping the another page.

"The person pull the hatch open with his bare hands, then chuck the pilot out killing him when his neck snap from the fall. We attempted to trap them inside the base and capture them, but failed as they escape." the officer finished shaking in fear of Cornelia's anger, he show Cornelia the photo of a futuristic armor soldier pull the Sutherland's hatch open with his hands and throw the pilot out killing him when he lands head first into the ground.

The armor soldier for some reason strike fear into Cornelia's heart, but she shrugs it off as quickly as possible _'Who or what are they? Are they aligned with Zero... only one way to find out.'_ she thought before moving on to her current plans.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0  
_**Mt. Kumotori/UNSC Fortress**_  
0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

"Boys shouldn't we give this base a name?" Lara asked catching the Spartans' attentions as they finish their current work "What do you have in mind?" Chris asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"How about Tengoku Jizen Fortress?" Kite suggested which caught the whole group's attention. "Heaven Charity?" Chris asked quickly translated the two words "Yeah because this base has been providing for us so the heaven must be smiling upon us." Kite explained his reason actually fit the situation well for the team.

"He's right the other option would have been we start out with nothing." Benji said which Lara nodded in agreement.

"Well if you're done with your chit chat you probably should start working again." Lara said with a sweet smile scaring the Spartans to hastily get back to construction.

The supplies and resources are starting to get low in quantity that caught the Spartans attentions.

"Uh guys I think we need more resources." Kite said getting the others to stop to pay attention to their piles of metal plating.

"Wow we haven't even notice it?" Chris asked getting a nod from Benji, Lara came up to them cover in some sweat from working "Whew never thought manual labor is so tiring." Lara said wiping some sweat with a towel.

"Well it's obviously we need more metal plating for the Bioroid Care Facility any suggestion?" Lara asked looking around the Spartans, they got into their thinking pose "Well we should buy some mines of iron, titanium, coal, and sakuradite." Benji said with a blank look behind his helmet which they can't see, but they can tell from his body language he's tired.

His friends understood what the first three was for, but the fourth item of the list got them confuse "What's the sakuradite for?" Chris asked since they don't use sakuradite at all.

Benji just raise his right eyebrow at him "Well since we can't give away our tech, we might as well give them the latest tech of this world." after couple of seconds pass for the Kite and Chris to processes this information, Chris jump for joy since this will lead to more conflicts with Britannia in other words he get to fight more. Kite on the other hand just shakes his head before walking away to watch tv in sorrow.

Benji was about to ask Lara a question but she beat him to it "I already have schematics for furnances, factories, and a list of people, companies, and industries owned nearest mines in ten miles radius from our area." Lara said Benji smile a bit knowing they have supply of resources near them.

"Guys! You have to see this!" Kite shouted while sitting on his futon in front of the tv, they rush to join him, while he turn up the volume "-the Kawaguchi Lake Convention Centre Hotel. The hotel-jackers has identified themselves as Japan Liberation Front. The members of the Sakuradite Allocation Meeting most noticably Chairman James were taken hostage as well as several tourists and hotel employees." then the footage play showing the hostages including three students the Spartasns recognized from Ashford Academy, but they instantly notice Euphemia Li Britannia because she's the only person who has a pink hair color... that and the Spartans did short intel gathering to find out she's here in Area 11 already.

"This footage is taken by the perpetrators in it you can clearly see Chairman James and including some students. The leader of the group claims to be former Lieutenant Colonel Kusakabe of the now defunct Japanese Army." what the reporter said caught the Spartans' attentions.

The actions of the remnants of the Japanese Army got the Spartans steaming in anger, even though they understand the most possible reason the Japanese veterans this still anger them, the very actions they took reminded the Spartans of the some of the insurrectionists they used to fight against.

The memories of their fellow Spartans brothers or sisters came into their minds, some of their Spartans brothers and sisters lost their families to extremists of few insurrectionist groups.

Not to mentions surprisingly most of the Spartan-III candidates the Spartan-IIs trained had lost their own families right in front of them by the extremists' hands. The candidates the Spartan-IIs trained were just childrens mostly war orphans, but unfortunately for the Spartan-IIs those kids were the ones who lose their families to the extremists. The memories of those childrens mostly of ages range from 5-10 years old cried in sorrow made the Spartan-IIs to be their older sibling figures instead of their commanding officers.

The Spartans did their jobs in teaching the Spartan-III candidates, while being older sibling figures.

_'Dishonorable, they should've been better than the Britannian not lowering to their level.'_ Benji thought unconsciously clenching his hand in anger.

Chris falling silent not his usual hyper self. No, he's pissed off which is rarely happens, but if it does happen then the target or targets of aggression will be in pieces _'Damn those bastards when I get my hands on them there's going to nothing left of them to be recognizable.'_ Chris thought with a frown behind his helmet with his hands itching to grab his combat knives.

_'This is not honorable, I'll deliver justice to these bastards.'_ Kite thought shaking in rage.

"Spartans, we're going to save those hostages and bring down the hammer of justice on those JLF." Benji said picking up his weapons his katana attaching it to his back, SMG onto his right thigh, BR55 battle rifle onto his back, his combat knife into it sheath resting on his left shoulder, and MA5B assault rifle in hand. He then start loading up on ammunitions.

Chris quickly sheathed his two combat knives onto both shoulders, and attach two SMGs onto both thighs one above the Tactical/SOFT CASE. Then start shoving away SMG ammo onto his person.

Kite hastily threw on his DMR onto his back, attach M9G magnum to his right thigh, then put his combat knife into it respective place, and holding his MA5B assault rifle in his right hand point it down while load up on ammo with his left hand.

They quickly headed toward a pelican before flying off to the Kawaguchi Lake Convention Centre Hotel.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0  
0= **(****To Be Continue!) **=0  
0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Solid Wolf: Well I hope you like this since it took me a long while to work on it. And if the characters are a bit ooc I apologize since I'm still trying to get characters personalities down again.

If you want to add your own OC into one of the five remaining teams go ahead and submit it to me if you want to. I can't promise I will use your's or not since I'm looking for specific OC for the groups.

If I did pick your's then I'll announce who I picked and list them out in the next OC bio chapter... or some chapter I feel like putting them up in.

_**PREVIEW: NEXT CHAPTER PART 2**_

Blood scatter everywhere in the cafeteria empty of it tables and chairs, twelve JLF soldiers cautiously walk in guns in hand looking around until spotting a lone JLF soldier cover in blood with his hat lower shadowing his eyes.

"You two check if he has any injuries." a JLF soldier spoke to the two in front of him, they comply walking up to the guy with before one nudge the lone soldier "Hey you alright?" he asked only to be answer with an SMG pointed at his face and another SMG pointed at his buddy face.

Both of their eyes widen as the guy gave a creepy laugh before pulling both triggers.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

"Why should I allow you three through after you destroyed the military outpost!" Cornelia shouted with her rifle sword pointing at who she suspected the leader of the trio. The green armor giants' presences cause the troops to be nervous as they heard rumors of what happen to an outpost.

Benji stood his ground unfaze of having a gun pointed at his head "Because we can save the hostages without failure." Benji stopped momentarily raising his head to have a better view at Cornelia "Such acts of terrorism from military veterans is dispicable... and we know who's inside there with the hostages." the last thing Benji said widen Cornelia's eyes as she tighten her grip on her gun tempted to pull back the trigger, but Cornelia cares more about Euphemia if there was a possibility the Spartans could achieve in rescueing the hostages then she would take it.

Her feelings conflicted with her stubbornness of her goal to arrest them, before finally lowering her gun follow by everyone else. She sigh in defeat and nodded toward the Spartan, as they walk pass Cornelia "Don't worry we'll make sure they're unharm, that's a promise ma'am." Benji promised headed off follow by Chris and Kite.

They start running in a loose formation heading toward the gates, before activating their improved active camo which shocked and surprised the Britannian troops as the Spartans disappeared.

Cornelia was shocked as she know no one has such advance technology but the speed the Spartans moved was the most shocking _'Are they machines? No, too fluint yet holding their weapons too precise to be human... just what are they.'_ Cornelia thought before praying Euphemia is safe.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

The whole building started to collapse as the duo start cursing as the hotel start sinking at a quicker rate than expected, the civilians they were leading panic momentarily before the Spartans had them huddle together. The ceiling start cracking then collapse into pieces.

Just as debris fall on them, Chris grab three bubble shields from his Tactical/SOFT CASE then pitching it right into the ground protecting them from the debris, but not from the floor caving in.

Luckily all of them landed on couple of beds as they all fell down until their were just above the sea. The duo notice multiple life rafts "Everyone get onto the life rafts quickly." Chris ordered the people waving them onto the life rafts few on each with Kite.

Benji emerged from the debris carrying Euphemia bridal style before setting her down in one of the life rafts "Here you go ma'am just like I promise you, stay safe ma'am." Benji said before doing a short salute then turning to leave.

"Wait! Please tell me your name." Euphemia pleaded Benji just look over his shoulder at her before responding "Sorry can't do so, but I'm known as Spartan-666." was all he said before taking off.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Lelouch was on the yacht seething at the Spartans for messing up his plans _'Damn them if they didn't came the plan would've went smoothly, but the show must go on.'_ Lelouch thought remembering a certain Spartan disarming him and taking Euphemia to safety before he could finish what he want to talk to Euphemia about.

The Black Knights didn't get all the civilians, since the Spartans gotten the citizens from the food storage connected to the cafeteria, but they did get most of them who're scatter all over the hotel.

0=====0=====0=====0

Please review and don't flame me since I'm just a beginner on writing fanfics so yeah...


	4. Chapter 3

**The Black Knights' debut or Spartans' debut part 2**

**Disclaimer: Solid Wolf**: Hello to everyone. Sorry for not hurrying up in making this chapter I hope this meet your expectation at least.

I now having UNSC Frigates joining the fight knowingly in Code Geass, the world is already at war then soon to become a World War in the future... Britannia vs everyone is quite an interesting thought.

By the way people if you ask why you can't have different UNSC ship or a hijacked Covenant ship is because:

(1) The UNSC Frigate it bigger than all the Code Geass ships, eventhough it suppose to be the smallest in the UNSC arsenal. So anything else would be overkill.

(2) I can bet you the MAC guns will shred large amount of knightmares without slowing down, since they're either ferric tungsten or depleted uranium with the speed of approximately 30,000 meters per second for a ship-based MAC.

(3) The armor is Titanium-A Armor, in other words the ship will hold against Ninth Generation of knightmares and beyond.

(4) There is plenty of UNSC Frigates, who's going to know a few went MIA.

(5) The tech is so far advance that you can bet neither Rakshata or Lloyd can figure it out... also you probably can bet that none of the brilliant minds in Code Geass can figure it out. (Evil laugh)

(Crickets) Also we'll be having the whole Virtue join this fight one group at a time or a dozen.

As I was saying before I explain my reasons, I'm letting you create your own customized UNSC Frigate, **but** I'm only having very limited number of them.

So applied in a proper form and I'll pick out the winners.

I still have plenty of spaces for more Spartans so applied by submitting a bio form.

Now early announcement of the people who made OC Spartans is:

Kamigawa Minato for Silvano-651, Jin-G136, Joan-D272, with their AI Yuna, and now the early special I gave to him is his UNSC Frigate **Bahamut!**

ALSO I apologize taking so long on updating, the Court foreclose my house with no given reason. Even the cops who told us to move out in the morning don't know why they were order to do so. My family was force to move out with nowhere to go, so we asked a friend to help us to book in a hotel for a few days.

Just to make the matter worse, when We found out we couldn't get internet in the hotel. We then found a house to rent, so I help my family move in our furnitures and so on. When we finally got internet, I lost my chapter file and had to start all over again.

So without delay, on with the show.

I don't own Code Geass or Halo they belong to Sunrise and Bungie respectively... except my two Spartans and my friend Spartan, Kamigawa owns his Spartans, Yuna, and Bahamut,

Thank you all those who review my fanfic, those who didn't please review.

R&R

"Hi" - Normal speech

**"Down with Britannia!"** - TV/speaker/intercom/etc

_'Italic speech'_ - Thoughts

_What is it good for, absolutely nothing, It's war!_ - Flashback, Time pass, Future yet to come

**(A/N: Good evening... infidels.)** - Author Note

**0=0=0=(Story Start)=0=0=0**

_On the Stealth Pelican..._

It been two hours, since Kawaguchi Lake Convention Centre Hotel was taken over by the JLF. The sun was just setting as the pelican flew by with it cloak active. The Spartans were anxious to arrive, before anything could happen. Benji look at the crates they brought along, he open one before pulling out couple of sword hilts and their guards with bar extended to the pommel exactly shaped like a rectangle, and including pulling out a large metal disk with a hole in center, it's about size of a hand, they're all attach to an individual chains to a carabiner.

"Chris catch."

Benji tossed the items to him. Chris caught, them but look confuse on what he suppose to do with them. He raise a brow at his leader before noticing a trigger like switch on the hilts.

He picked one up and press it causing a tractable blade sprout out. It extended out, until it stop a second later. The blade was one sided, it look like it was in sections or pieces. Chris gave a creepy smile yet at the same time like as if christmas came early.

"Thanks."

Chris then start checking his other retractable blades, then clipping the carabiner to his right strap.

"Yeah I had lots of free time, after being the first to finish our knightmares, they're extendable saber blade or E.S. blades." Benji stated before checking the view as they flew over neighborhoods, ghettos, and soon stopping over a forest a little way from the hotel.

"Alright Spartans, move!"

Benji jump off the pelican before landing with his friends.

Chris look around with his hands over his M7 Caseless SMGs.

"I don't want to sound concern but which way are we suppose to head?" Kite asked with his MA5B trailing where he's looking **"Way ahead of you, go north you'll encounter the Britannian military, since they're blocking your only way in, good luck Spartans."** Lara informed the trio nodded to each other before running "Thanks Lara." Benji said as they headed off to the bridge.

0=0=0=_**Kawaguchi Lake Convention Centre Hotel**_=0=0=0

_Ten minutes later..._

They finally arrive right behind the Britannian G-1 Base.

Benji check his Tactical/TACPAD of the whole terrain and current situation as nobody has made a move yet.

"Chris, Kite this way."

Benji gesture toward the direction to the bridge that connecting the from the road to the hotel.

They walk to the bridge passing buildings, until few Britannian soldiers notice them, then surrounding them gun point.

"Halt!" an officer shouted.

The Spartans just raise their hands in a surrender gesture.

"Sir, we came here to help so please let us meet your commanding officer, sir." Benji said unmoved, since all three Spartans can take down everyone who is in the area.

The Britannian troops look at each other, while still keeping their guns trained on them. The Spartans' presence clearly unnerved the troops "Take them to princess Cornelia." the officer ordered. A soldier responded with a salute "Yes, my lord." he said. Before escorting the three to Cornelia, who's standing on her Gloucester personal unit glaring daggers at them with furiousity. Surrounding them was Sutherlands with their rifles pointing at the Spartans, turrets on four tanks ready to fire, few Britannian half tracks' turrets directed to them, the Britannian soldiers ready their assault rifles, and lastly the G-1 Base turrets aiming at their direction.

"So you're the terrorists who attack the outpost." Cornelia resting her right hand on her rifle sword ready to pull out to shoot "Yes, but we're not terrorists." Benji said calmly as the 'terrorists' comment just aggravated them.

She just raise an eyebrow "Who are you three." she demanded as her eyes narrowed. The Spartans look to each other getting a silent vote.

Before turning back to her "We are... Spartans of UNSC, Dragon team of Virtue team." Benji said following a rule they were taught additionally by their mentors to limit information on what is let out "Well it doesn't matter, since you're the trouble makers who attack the military outpost, and kill some of the purist faction." Cornelia pulled out her gun, but Benji kept his head low stood unafraid at the situation they're in.

"Why should I allow you three through after you raided the military outpost!" Cornelia shouted with her rifle sword pointing at who she suspected the leader of the trio.

The green armor giants' presences cause the troops to be nervous as they heard rumors of what happen to the outpost.

Benji stood his ground unfaze of having a gun pointed at his head "Because we can save the hostages without failure." Benji stopped momentarily raising his head to have a better view at Cornelia "Such acts of terrorism from military veterans is dispicable... and we know who's inside there with the hostages." the last thing Benji said widen Cornelia's eyes as she tighten her grip on her gun tempted to pull back the trigger, but Cornelia cares more about Euphemia, if there was a possibility the Spartans could achieve in rescueing the hostages, then she would take it.

Her feelings conflicted with her stubbornness of her goal to arrest them, before finally lowering her gun follow by everyone else.

She sigh in defeat and nodded toward the Spartan, as they walk pass Cornelia.

"Don't worry we'll make sure they're unharm, that's a promise ma'am." Benji promised headed off follow by Chris and Kite.

They start running in a loose formation heading toward the gates, before activating their improved active camo which shocked and surprised the Britannian troops as the Spartans disappeared.

Cornelia was shocked as she know no one has such advance technology, but the speed the Spartans moved was the most shocking _'Are they machines? No, too fluint yet holding their weapons too precise to be human... just what are they.'_ Cornelia thought before praying Euphemia is safe.

Guilford turn to his princess with concern on his face.

"Princess are you sure we should let them through?" Guilford asked concerned that this could come biting them in the ass in the end "Agree we've should of arrested them for raiding the outpost instead." Darlton said but was silence with one look from Cornelia.

_'I hope you're alright Euphie. You three better be able to save them.'_ Cornelia thought praying silently for Euphie safety. The Britannians were still shocked from seeing the Spartans disappeared, when they're a few yards away from them. Everyone wonders what else does the Spartans has up their sleeves, after witnessing advance technology they haven't even reach yet.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0

_With the Spartan-IIs..._

The Spartans sprint toward the hotel lobby with their active camo on, while hurrying so the battery won't run out on them in the opening. "Man I'm glad we have active camo with us." Chris said with full agreement from the others as they jump over the right wall next to the gates passing the the two JLF guards.

They landed with a soft thud barely noticeable by the guards, soon they're in front of the doors, before peering into the lobby witnessing thirty JLF soldiers standing guard.

"Ok here's the plan we take out the guards, hack into the security systems, save the hostages, find a way for them to escape, and make our own escapes to Mount Fuji." Benji said with his hands gripping MA5B in one hand.

"Sorry but 'escapes'?" Kai ask with his eyebrow quirk at the reference on the word "Yeah we split up map locations to build seperate bases with different purposes. Ok now on three." Benji explained his plan.

The two nodded.

"Three."

Benji level his MA5B assault rifle, Kite tighten his grip on his MA5B, and Chris brought out two of his E.S. blades.

"Two."

They get into positions as tension rises.

"One."

They rush in, at the same time as their active camo turned off for recharging as they burst through the doors.

JLF soldiers turned to entrance only to see the Spartans their expressions range from shocked, surprised, and feared as they witness the armored beings speeding toward them.

Benji fire the first short burst into the first unfortunate JLF soldier's face splattering his heads in pieces, chunks of brains, blood, and flesh onto his comrades.

Chris dash forward and brought his E.S. blades to impale, but the currently surviving JLF start to fire at the Spartans. Few shots that hit Chris only impacted his shield barely draining the energy at all. Chris stab a soldier with his left blade the lifting him up for few inches until he swung his right blade decapitating the pour soul. He quickly dash through the JLF troops slicing each one as he pass by them, before his area was shower by JLF sub-machine guns. The impacts of the rounds still didn't do anything to the shield. Chris turn his attention to his attackers before charging forth with both of his blades

Kite set to semi-auto then fire round after round into few troops' heads, necks, or hearts.

Kite dodge to the side avoiding the rain of bullets, before charging at the culprit, then back handing the guy with his right fist.

He then turn his gun to the man's back, before unleashing a burst into the poor guy's back dropping him.

Bullets slam right into his right side with his shield halting the projectiles, he turn to spray into the JLF to his right tearing through them.

Benji slam the butt of his assault rifle into a JLF soldier's head snapping his neck.

A JLF tried to blindside him, but the Spartan grab his sub-machine gun pushing it upward, then buried his right fist into the guy's face caving in from the force behind the fist, while cover the fist in bits of blood. Then a JLF officer charge at him with a katana swinging it down intending to slice him in half, Benji just took a step to the right avoiding it with ease.

He then threw a left punch right into the JLF's chest, he quickly uppercut him under the guy chin, he spin until he's behind him elbowing the man in his spine, and finally grab his head then twist to snap it all in three seconds in a overkill fashion. A sickening crack sound was heard, when the dead man's head was turned pass it limit. Benji took the katana out of the man's hands and threw it at a soldier, who's standing near the wall.

It ended up killing the guy by puncturing through the heart at a angle, while at the same time nailing him to the wall from the force the Spartan use behind the throw.

The remaining JLF try to take cover but was riddle down into chuck of flesh and blood.

The Spartans look at their handy works.

"Uh... not complaining about of our works, but we should clean up the mess if there's a shift change."

Chris groaned since he want to keep the mess.

Kite just sigh as he's about to have more work to do.

Benji eventhough said it sigh at the thought of cleaning.

"Chris you hack into the system and turn off any alarms then set the security cameras on loop."

"Ok boss"

Chris nodding his head, before jack right into the computers.

"I guess that leaves two of us to clean this up?"

"Yup"

"... I hate you."

Benji could only chuckle at Kite's misery.

They start moving the bodies placing them in a room, then breaking the door handles that lead to the room with the corpses locking them. They salvaging the guns and ammunitions, mop up the blood, threw away or hide bullet shells, and removing any trace of a gunfight ever took place. Chris hands moved so fast it was a blur, as he hack right into the security system. He pinpointed the location of the group of hostages that Princess Euphemia was with.

"Well this sort of explains why these guys can't get through our shields, they were using 9x19 Parabellum, and these guns seems to be oversized submachine guns." Kite stated examining the weaponry and ammo they salvaged.

Benji just strap one fully loaded submachine gun on.

"We should take these for just in case." Kite slung one submachine gun on as well.

"Hey guys the hostages are in the food storage connected to the third cafeteria several floors above us." Chris finish turning off the last security measure.

The last remaining corpse was thrown into the closet, before Kite broke off the door handle, when the door closed.

"Finally let go up." Benji said press the elevator up button.

The doors open and closes after they got in.

"Mind me asking why we're taking the elevator?"

Kite looking for an answer from his team leader and friend.

"It's convenient." after Benji said that the elevator music starts playing.

"God not this... Chris shoot it." Chris took out one of his M7 SMG and fired a round into the source of the annoying elevator music.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0

_Outside with Cornelia... _

Cornelia waited few minutes, until lights of gunfire broke out in the lobby from the distant.

"Well it seems the Spartans live up their predecessors habit."

Guilford said recalling from history the Spartans being a warrior race and refered as the strongest warriors in history.

A soldier ran up to them with a urgent look on his face.

"Viceroy it's Zero we just received a message from Zero." he said quickly.

Zero and his resistance cell are moving toward the bridge and the Britannian military, who shown their light onto him, while he standing on top covering in his mask, and wrapped in his cloak. He passed the G-1 Base closing the distance to the bridge, until three Gloucesters impede his path with Cornelia personal Gloucester at center with two standard Gloucesters at her sides.

Cornelia opened her cockpit and stood up facing Zero.

"Well, well, we meet again Zero. Are you a member of Japan Liberation Front or perhaps you intend to help us, regardless our concern takes priority over your's at the moment. So for the death of my half-brother Prince Clovis, I shall take my revenge right here."

Cornelia stated, but in her mind she's thinking otherwise _'Damn I need to stall him or otherwise this could turn into a disaster ending with Euphie's death.'_ she thought as multiple plans to stall Zero flew through her mind.

The Britannian knew something that Zero doesn't and that is they already let the three Spartans in to save the hostages mostly Euphemia's group.

"Cornelia, which would you chose Clovis who is dead or Euphemia who is alive."

This got a reaction from Cornelia, as she was shocked that someone else also knows Euphemia is in the hotel as a hostage.

"It is in my power to save Euphemia for you."

Behind the mask Lelouch smirk as he knew Cornelia wouldn't dare kill him, if there's a chance to save Euphemia.

"What do you mean, I have no idea what you're talking about."

Cornelia hoping to stall Zero longer, so the Spartans can rescue Euphemia.

"I'm said I am able to rescue her."

Cornelia realize where this was going and it most likely will end up with her letting him through, so she hopes she can keep stalling Zero for the Spartans rescuing Euphemia.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0

_With the Spartans..._

The Spartans just finish mopping up a hallway to the cafeteria, six JLF troops died from being caught off guard by the presence of the three armored giants, then being gunned down by them.

They quickly hid the bodies, then proceed to the next room... a cafeteria.

Inside the cafeteria was twelve JLF troops, but unfortunately the Spartans has the upper hand as they snuck around them mostly using the active camo.

Benji and Kite took aim, then fire burst killing seven soldiers in the process.

The JLF were caught in surprise, before returning fire as one of the armor giants rush at them with two swords. Chris was dodging the gunfires, before leaping into the air then descending upon the remaining troops, with a mix between insanity and bloodthirsty grin that was hidden behind his helmet. He slice off two JLF troops' heads, before impaling one soldier in the gut, then pull upward slicing through the man's right ribcages, lungs, and artery. The last two soldiers turn their guns to Chris, a fatal mistake.

Benji swap his MA5B with his BR55 battle rifle, shot at one of the two soldiers heads causing it to shower a bit of blood, before he fall to the ground dead.

The other one was shot through the throat by Kai with his DMR, then had his head chop off by Chris when he was choking on his own blood.

The cafeteria was transformed into something from a scary horror movie. As corpses laids all over the floor in their puddles of blood, then there's blood splats on the walls and floor from the fighting.

The Spartans carry on, not before Chris took a gun that resembles a pistol and few clips of ammo from a dead JLF soldier.

They reached to their destination, but not before hearing someone shouting in anger about something. So they turn on their active camo, before heading in.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0

_Storage Room with the hostages..._

"We're not elevens! We're Japanese do you understand that girl!" a JLF troop shouted in anger as the girl in her friend's arms again refer them as a number, he pointed his sub-machine gun at her as she quiver in fear "I'll teach you a lesson you bit-" he was cut off by a invisible hand clamping his mouth shut, before a combat knife stab right through the back of his neck to the front sticking out.

To the hostages it looks like he stopped yelling, before something stabbed him through the throat.

They were now in fear in wonder what transpire.

The other two JLF soldiers turned to their compatriot in shock, before their throats were slit open.

The hostages were now in horrified in shock and fear, it only intensified as three armor giants with futuristic looking firearms, with bloody combat knives in their hands, and one with a katana strapped on his back.

Benji just sigh as the hostages didn't realize they're being rescue.

"People please remain calm, we're here to rescue you now." the news lighten up the hostages a bit "If you follow my friends you'll be escort out safely." Benji explained to the hostages and it settle down their fear, he scan the crowd for the princess, but with no luck.

Just as they were going to leave "Wait! What about Princess Euphemia?" Nina asked worried for the Princess' safety. This caught Benji attention immediately with his enhance hearing "Huh? You mean she was here? Where is she?" Benji asked.

Nina was shaking as she has one Spartan's attention "S-she was being t-taken to meet General Kusakabe." Nina stuttered but that all Benji needs.

Benji walk out into the cafeteria, but his enhanced hearing picked up the sound of the elevator.

"Guys we got company." Benji warned as Kai told the hostages to go back to the storage room for safety reasons.

Chris walked over as "What are we going to do?" Chris asked over the comm.

Benji look over the place, while piecing together an idea.

"Chris disguise yourselve as one of those JLF troop." Benji order which Chris caught on the idea quickly with a insane grin.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0

_The Elevator..._

A dozen of JLF soldiers step out of the elevator with their sub-machine guns present and ready. They look around for any sign of their comrades.

"Where's the guards?" one asked as they proceed to check up on the hostages. When they head into the cafeteria the scene shock them to the core.

Blood scatter everywhere in the cafeteria empty of it tables and chairs, the twelve JLF soldiers cautiously walk in guns in hand looking around, until spotting a lone JLF soldier cover in blood with his hat lower shadowing his eyes.

"You two check if he has any injuries." a JLF soldier spoke to the two in front of him, they comply walking up to the guy, before onenudge the lone 'soldier' "Hey you alright?" one soldier asked only to be answer with an M7 SMG pointed at his face and another M7 SMG pointed at his buddy face.

Both of their eyes widen as the guy gave a creepy laugh, before pulling both triggers.

The remaining ten JLF troops standing by the entrance could only watch in shock with their eyes widen, as their two comrades' head were blown apart by the disguised intruder with uses of two small black firearms resembles as submachine guns.

But as they were turning their weapons to the intruder, the lights went out turning the cafeteria pitch dark preventing them to see the intruder, but they fired small bursts before realizing the intruder is gone. Minutes has passed as the JLF soldiers look around for the the intruder, but turned up unsuccessful in the search. Few spent time looking for the light switch, but stayed close to each other not wanting to lose their advantage of number.

One soldier look frantically around, but couldn't see anything. As he was about to turn and run back to the elevator he saw a blade coming at him.

The other nine troops heard a thud sound as something hit the ground, they turned their heads to the source to see only to witness their comrade's headless body.

A figure dashed pass their left scaring them, until one start firing wildly into the darkness follow by his companions. Then the figure passed close by them, but not before taking one their comrade's head off. Fear started to has a grip on them, as they frantically spraying their surrounding with lead as they desperately tried to hit the person. Two more soldiers fell as one was slice from the left shoulder to the right hip, the other has his throat slice open.

The six living JLF soldiers started to move to the elevator, before two soldiers in the front were impaled in the chests by blades.

The figure dropped right in the middle of the remaining soldiers slicing one soldier leg off from the knee, the second soldier upward from left hip to right shoulder, third soldier was stabbed right through his left lung, and the final JLF soldier has his arm chopped off, then he was stabbed through the heart when he hit the ground.

The lights turned back on revealing the gore, blood splatters, dead bodies, and severed limbs. One JLF soldier was lucky to be alive with only a missing leg from knee down. He witness figure being reveal in the lights shows and it was forever burn into his memory, as the light revealed the figure wearing a futuristic armor, the person was a giant wielding a blood cover saber. He look at his decease comrades, before spotting a walkie talkie he crawl to it, but was stop by a armor boot crushing the walkie talkie under it. He look up to see the very same armor giant, before getting kick onto his back.

The man tries to look at the armor giant's face, but only to see a golden visor with his own reflection staring back at him with a fear expression.

The armor giant raise his saber up with the blade pointing at JLF soldier, before bring the saber down stabbing the man in the heart.

"Chris seriously we're here to rescue the hostages, not scar them for life." Benji said looking at the scene. Chris just rub the back of his neck, grinning sheepishly "Sorry." he apologized feeling a tiny bit of shame for carrying away at the slaughter.

"Forget it, lets move." Benji order as they started to escort. They stopped in front of the elevator noticing the numbers were changing notified them of people currently using it. Benji put his right index and middle fingers to his helmet, while looking between two hallways with signs hanging from the ceiling "Lara... uh we need a little help here." Benji said reading the signs.

Lara back at Tengoku Jizen HQ in her A.I. form was looking through the building layout. She scroll and focus on their location **"You have a spiral ramp that goes all the way down to fifth floor, center quad and up to the suites connecting to other hallways, just to your left."** she respond praying for the Spartans' safety.

"Thanks." Benji said then sprinting off leading the everyone. Kite hang in the back covering their rear. Few minutes passed as they made it to the ramp, as they move Chris and Kite noticed their leader is going upward.

"Sir where are you going?" Kite asked as they escorting the civilians.

Benji look back, while walking backwards "I'm going to save a damsal in distress, you're in charge Dragon Two." he said before turning back sprinting.

Chris nodded, before leading the people downwards.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0

_With Benji..._

"Lara where is the princess?" Benji asked running up the ramp. Lara hack into the security for info on specific location **"Benji, Princess Euphemia is in suite two hundred and three with General Kusakabe, I'll mark it on your HUD, you can't miss the way it heavily guard by JLF."** she said inputting into his HUD.

The marker appears in his HUD guiding him into a hallway guarded by two JLF soldiers. He charged right through them, the two soldiers' ribcages broke under the sudden pressure as Benji tackle through them with his shoulders. The men tries to breath, but the ribs punctured their lungs preventing them from breathing.

He quickly makes a sharp left turn, then spotting a JLF soldier smoking a cigarette by himself leaning against the wall on Benji's right side. The man spotted Benji speeding toward him, he turn around to warn the guards around the corner of an intruder. But as he open his mouth a giant hand clamped onto his neck, before snapping it in a second. Benji let go the man's neck as soon as the familiar sound of a the neck crush in a crunch sound. He lay down the corpse lightly onto the ground making no noise in the process.

Benji turned on his active camo, before he turn the right corner. Four JLF guards was being held at gunpoint by four perople who's wearing black colored uniforms with purple visor carrying submachine guns, they were escorting the JLF around a corner out of the Spartan's view. He quietly sprint to the door leading to the suite with a plaque inscribe with two hundred and three. He snuck in quietly and unnotice by the two sole occupants surrounded by corpse of the JLF including the now late General Kusakabe.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0

_Few Seconds Earlier..._

"Because he was the child of _that man_, the Emperor of Britannia. Now that I think about it, so are you." Lelouch said bringing up his pistol aiming at his half sister.

Euphemia frightened as he pull out his pistol at her, expecting him to end her life.

Benji saw enough, before spring into action "Not on my watch." Benji said dash in front of Lelouch pulling his gun upward quite easily. Lelouch was surprise and scare as an armor giant appeared out of thin air, he fire a round at him only to fire upward as Benji ripped the pistol out of his hand, then tossing it away.

Benji wrap his hand around Lelouch's neck cutting his air circulation. Lelouch open a slot in his mask revealing a bird shaped symbol "Let me go!" he ordered as his geass the power of absolute obedience. For a few seconds Benji resisted it, until he finally let go let go of Lelouch.

Lelouch took a step away to catch his breath, before turning to Euphemia "Come with me Euphemia." Lelouch said extending out his open hand to her.

But as he take a step forward, Benji came to his senses after the Lelouch's command was executed. He threw a right palm thrust into Lelouch's chest, but pulled back a lot before impact only sending him onto his back. Euphemia took two steps back in fright, as Benji turns to her "Don't worry Princess Euphemia, I was sent by your sister." Benji calmly said settling down the fear in her heart.

She look at the Spartan curiously, when he mention her sister.

"You mean Cornelia sent you?" she asked receiving a nod, Benji scoop up Euphemia receiving a squeak in surprise as she was being carry bridal style out of the room.

Lelouch quickly getting over the minor pain from the palm thrust, seeing the person he needed to make his debut, and humiliation of the Britannian army.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0

_With Benji and Euphemia..._

They were running down the spiral ramp, before the whole hotel start shaking, then collapsing on them. Benji grab one bubble shield from his Tactical/SOFT CASE and tossing it to the ground deploying it casting a shield surrounding them.

He cover Euphemia with his body for more safety measure. She was starting to shake in fear "Don't worry I'll get you to safety, that's a promise." Benji reassured her.

They didn't notice the cracks on the floor, before they fell down into the depths of the collapsing building.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0

_Outside with the Britannian Army..._

Cornelia recently received news of the Special Division's knightmare frame Lancelot broke through the JLF's defense, but caused a the whole hotel collapsing at a accelerated rate than what they were intended.

Guilford and Darlton quickly mobilize to at least try to save Princess Euphemia.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0

_With Chris, Kite, and the hostages..._

The whole building started to collapse. The duo start cursing as the hotel start sinking at a fast rate than expected. The civilians they were leading panic momentarily, before the Spartans had them huddle together. The ceiling start cracking then collapse into pieces.

Just as debris fall on them, Chris grab three bubble shields from his Tactical/SOFT CASE. Then pitching it right into the ground, protecting them from the debris, but not from the floor caving in. Falling into the depths on the building. Luckily all of them landed on couple of beds that were in the rooms below them. As they all fell down, until their were just above the sea. The duo notice multiple life rafts "Everyone get onto the life rafts quickly." Chris ordered the people waving them onto the life rafts few on each with Kite.

Benji emerged from the debris carrying Euphemia bridal style, before setting her down in one of the life rafts "Here you go ma'am just like I promise you... stay safe ma'am." Benji said before doing a short salute then turning to leave.

"Wait! Please tell me your name." Euphemia pleaded Benji just look over his shoulder at her before responding "Sorry can't do so, I'm just known as Spartan-666." was all he said before taking off with his two teammates.

Unfortunately a news crew caught the Spartan-IIs leaving, then disappeared.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0

_With the Black Knights..._

Lelouch was on the yacht seething at the Spartans for messing up his plans _'Damn them if they didn't came the plan would've went smoothly, but the show must go on.'_ Lelouch thought remembering a certain Spartan disarming him and taking Euphemia to safety, before he could finish what he want to talk to Euphemia about.

The Black Knights didn't get all the civilians, since the Spartans gotten the citizens from the food storage connected to the cafeteria, but they did get most of them who're scatter all over the hotel.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0

And finally finish after so long and thorough corrections, punctuations, and what not.

There's still lots of vacant space for Spartans in Virtue team. I hope you all love this or at least enjoy it.

Please review, since your reviews gives me reasons to continue.

Here's a preview for taking so long to finish.

0=0=0=Preview=0=0=0

"Covenant forces are closing!" a Spartan shouted to his team leader "Order a retreat we can't afford anymore casualties." the team leader ordered as the other starts relaying the order.

"Tell them the Claymore and Bahamut will cover their retreat." the leader said as they nodded in agreement to their team leader "And tell the crews members to evac from the frigates, since we might not make it out of this one." the leader stated with a grim look on his face, it got the rest of the Spartan team to look at their leader eyes widen in shock, as realization dawn on them by the last statement.

The Spartans spotted a Covenant assault carrier standing out from the rest, as it colored black instead of purple and with golden lines in a pattern on top of the carrier.

"Oh-!" "-Crap!" "It's the Darkest Intention!" "Crap! We're going to end up just like the Dragon team!" everyone didn't know what happen to Dragon team, but assume they were most likely been vaporize as all information on the artifact or what it does is gone with the firebase. They started to suggest ideas and tactics in hopes to avoid the same fate of the Dragon team.

The team leader had enough, since all plans are being shot down "Listen! We have to stand strong, if not for ourselves then for all our fallen brothers and sisters Spartans." the leader said as they started to get a hold of themselves.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0

"Seems the humans are fleeing from a mere sight of our ship." "Shipmaster should charge up the artifact?" "Do so." the shipmaster commanded as they charge up the artifact with mass amount of power.

The two UNSC frigates charge at the Covenant ships, while firing MAC rounds at them.

They fired the artifact at them causing an even bigger vortex than the last time they fired it. The vortex consumed the two frigates with ease as it disappear, after few seconds of consuming the frigates.

The Grunts cheers as the UNSC ships started to transitions to slipspace out of the area.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0

"Where. The. Hell. Are we!" as the Spartans from both frigates regain conscience, the first sight of what they saw was what seems to be a twentieth century Japan.

"Sir, I'm picking up a UNSC signal coming from..." the Spartan froze in middle of his sentence. It got the Spartans worried at their friend, before their leader walk up to him "Where is it coming from?" the Spartan turn to his commander with a shocked expression behind his helmet.

"It's coming from... the missing firebase and along with three from... Dragon team."

0=0=0=End Preview=0=0=0

I hope you enjoy the this chapter and preview.

Please Review.


	5. New OCs' Bio Infos

Spartans Never Die, They're Just Missing STORY CHARACTER BIO

Original Characters By Kamigawa Nagamaki

UNSC Frigate  
**Name**: Bahamut (since you like Final Fantasy)  
**Armaments**: like most other UNSC Frigate except it's equipped with 2 modified MACs at the cost of no Shiva Nuclear Warhead Missiles in it's armaments

AI  
**Name**: Yuna  
**Appearance**: same Yuna in FF10  
**Color**: Aqua  
**Nationality**: Japanese  
**Role**: Smart AI - Adviser - info support  
**Gender**: Female  
**Info**: Made a month before the Battle of Reach

SPARTANS

**Name**: Yumi-007  
**Status**: Alive - MIA  
**Age**: 25  
**Occupation**: Spartan-II  
**Nationality**: Japanese  
**Rank**: Captain  
**Role**: Team Leader  
**Specialty**: Assault  
**Gender**: Female  
**Height**: 6'7" (without armor) 6'8" (in armor)  
**Weight**: 205 lbs (without armor) 1,000 lbs (in armor)  
**Hair** **color**: Black  
**Eye** **color**: Hazel brown  
**Looks**/**Description**: shoulder length hair tied back as a braid. Almond-shaped eyes,slim athletic body and pale skin.  
**Weapon** **of** **Choice**: 1 MA5C Assault Rifle, 2 M7S Submachine Gun and 1M6G Magnum Sidearm  
**Armor**: MJOLNIR Mk. V base helmet,Hayabusa chestpiece and shoulderpads, TACPAD wrist, UA/NxRA utility, GOLD visor, GRENADIER knee guards Primary Colour Blue and secondary black  
**Bio** **Information**: A SPARTAN-II a born leader,inspiring confidence in those under her command. She is said to be cool under pressure, with laser-like focus, even while maintaining adaptability and flexibility. Yumi is also noted as being capable of interacting with non-SPARTAN personnel effectively and efficiently but professional manner, Reports suggested potential "Hyper-lethal" rating.  
**Information**: loyal,calm, cool headed, courageous , intelligent and a quick excellent leader and a master tactician, One of the most Professional Spartans ever. As a leader she has exceptional Leadership but often pales to Fred-104 Kurt-051, Jerome-092, and John-117. First in Last out of the battle, always putting herself at risk for her team never fearing death. however her negative point is the fact she's too professional and can be described as emotionless. also in terms of combat skills she is an all-rounder.

**Name**: Silvano-651  
**Status**: Alive - MIA  
**Age**: 17  
**Occupation**: Spartan-II  
**Nationality**: Italian  
**Rank**: Lieutenant  
**Role**: Medic  
**Specialty**: Tech Specialist  
**Gender**: Male  
**Height**: 6'9" (without armor) 7'0" (in armor)  
**Weight**: 265 lbs (without armor) 1,000 lbs (in armor)  
**Hair** **color**: Dark Brown  
**Eye** **color**: Heterochromia green/blue  
**Looks**/**Description**: shoulder length hair tied back. Almond-shaped eyes,slightly above athletic body and pale skin.  
**Weapon of** **Choice**: None, Jack of all Guns  
**Armor**: Complete Bungie Armor Set with a TACPAD and TRAUMA KIT  
**Bio** **Information**: A SPARTAN-II Despite his open personality most of his file is covered with black ink (or dunk in black ink)  
**Information**: loyal, laid back, cool headed, resourceful, intelligent and excellent driver and a 4-star cook, He's also kind, hardly ever showing anger to anyone but his enemies, and he serves to try and maintain a lighthearted atmosphere in the group when things get tense. He does, however, display occasional perverted behavior, cracking jokes with innuendo and lightly flirting with females around him friend or foe. Also he tend to always run out of Ammo by the end of a mission/battle.

**Name**: Jin-G136  
**Status**: Alive - MIA  
**Age**: 17  
**Occupation**: Spartan-III  
**Nationality**: Korean  
**Rank**: Chief Petty Officer  
**Role**: Rifleman  
**Specialty**: CQC  
**Gender**: Male  
**Height**: 223 centimetres (7 ft 4 in)  
**Weight**: 320 lbs (without armor) 1,000 lbs (in armor)  
**Hair** **color**: black  
**Eye** **color**: dark brown  
**Looks**/**Description**: a faceless character, his body is heavily muscular.  
**Weapon** **of** **Choice**: A M392 DMR, pair of combat knives and a Gravity Hammer which he took from a Brute Chieftain  
**Armor**: MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/C variant,FJ/PARA shoulder pauldron, Grenadier knee guards, and his visor color is silver.  
**Bio** **Information**: He joined the Spartan-III program in 2536 after losing his parents when the Covenant glassed his home in the Battle of Jericho VII in Feb 2535, he spend 12 months in the slums of Reach there he fought for survival, on Febuary 29 2536 he volunteer for the SPARTAN-III at age 8.  
**Information**: He always watch over his team from a distance likes to keep quiet and talk only when needed, socially a recluse but sticks to his team during mission like glue. sees his fellow Spartans as his brothers and sisters. Always prefers to keep his helmet on. the Gravity Hammer he carries was a memento of his first kill a Brute Chieftain in the Second Battle of Arcadia. At free time he like to play chess with himself and is quiet good at it. his favorite way of killing his enemy is hitting the head with his hammer. A survivor above all else. His bad points is that he's very reclusive , a horrible driver, and he's a closet cat-lover.

**Name**: Joan-D272  
**Status**: Alive - MIA  
**Age**: 17  
**Occupation**: Spartan-III  
**Nationality**: British-American  
**Rank**: Senior Chief Petty Officer  
**Role**: Sniper  
**Specialty**: Reconnaisance  
**Gender**: Female  
**Height**: 5'6" (without armor)5'9" (in armor)  
**Weight**: 160 lbs (without armor) 1,000 lbs (in armor)  
**Hair** **color**: Blonde  
**Eye** **color**: Blue  
**Looks**/**Description**: Her hair that reaches her butt and she has pale skin, her body is athletic slender body.  
**Weapon** **of** **Choice**: SPARTAN Laser, SRS99D-S2 AM, 2x M7S Submachine Gun  
**Armor**: Recon helmet, UA/Multi-Threat shouder armors, GUNGNIR chest armor attachment, Tactical/TACPAD on her left forearm, Tactical/SOFT CASE on her left thigh fill with her med-kit, and her visor color is gold.  
**Bio** **Information**: She was an orphan on Earth Living in an orphanage at Sydney Australia, at 7 she volunteered for the Spartan-III program with several other orphans however only she survive the Augmentation.  
**Information**: She loyal to her team and would rush into danger to save them. She is also the shortest SPARTAN at a height of 165cm. Due to her "small" size among her SPARTAN brethren she is capable to guise as a civilian and blending into the crowd easily (compare to a 2meter person), She is also fluent in English, Japanese, French, and Cantonese, she is also a excellent runner and is highly skilled in parkour. She is also patient willing to wait for her targets even till a full 24hrs. She is one of the best snipers n the UNSC. Her bad points are she physically weaker than the other SPARTAN (but still strong enough to filp a Warthog) and is obessed with Pizza.

**Name**: Mathilda-313  
**Status**: Alive - MIA  
**Age**: 22  
**Occupation**: Spartan-II  
**Nationality**: Spanish  
**Rank**: Lieutenant Commander  
**Role**: Mechanic and Tech Specialist  
**Specialty**: Intelligence  
**Gender**: Female  
**Height**: 5'9" (without armor)6'1" (in armor)  
**Weight**: 260 lbs (without armor) 1,000 lbs (in armor)  
**Hair** **color**: black  
**Eye** **color**: hazel  
**Looks**/**Description**: lightly tanned, slim built  
**Weapon** **of** **Choice**: 1mod. M6G Magnum Sidearm,1mod. M301 40mm Grenade Launcher, 1 mod M45 Tactical Shotgun  
**Armor**: Mark V armor with an mod. AA helmet, MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/FJ/PARA variant shoulders, and the MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/Mk. V G variant knee . TACPAD on the left arm. Primary color violet secondary light blue  
**Bio** **Information**: [CLASSIFIED]  
**Information**: A Master mechanic and tech expert, a warthog broken down?, hack through a door?,hack a camera while someones in the shower, easy as a pie. Argueably one of the smartest and most creative Spartans in the galaxy, her brain processes info so quickly that only Smart A.I can outthink her. she is always well aware of her surroundings and uses the environment to her advantage as much as possible, how ever her weakness is that she speaks so fast and often cut off and mid-sentence. She is also a technophila and love to improve things to the point where she swears in colourful spanish when she deals with damage parts.

**Name**: Krom-444  
**Status**: Alive - MIA  
**Age**: 25  
**Occupation**: Spartan-II  
**Nationality**: Greek  
**Rank**: Lieutenant  
**Role**: Gunner  
**Specialty**: Demolition  
**Gender**: Male  
**Height**: 7'5" (without armor)7'7" (in armor)  
**Weight**: 360 lbs (without armor) 1,000 lbs (in armor)  
**Hair color**: bald  
**Eye** **color**: augmentation turn his eyes to red  
**Looks**/**Description**: Bald very pale, goatee, lots of scars very muscular  
**Weapon** **of** **Choice**: Missile Pod, M41 SSR, Spartan Laser and a portable T261 Lucifer Arm-Mounted Gatling Gun,  
**Armor**: CRBN GUNGNIR helmet,Commando shoulders, MJOLNIR/HP/HALO chest armor with U/A multithreat utility  
**Bio** **Information**: [CLASSIFIED]  
**Information**: potentally the most violent Spartan in service. Krom was taken from his family like so many other spartans he escape but found he was replaced by a flash-clone, filled with rage Krom was almost discharged from the Spartan program till yumi intervene to transfer to her command. as short fused and explosive like his weapons he is very reliable and totally fearless, just tell him where to shoot and all in his path will see his burning fury. recent report indicate Krom always have spare ammo and zero civilan casutises.

**Name**: Gavin-H300  
**Status**: Alive - MIA  
**Age**: 26  
**Occupation**: Spartan-III  
**Nationality**: Australia  
**Rank**: Brigadier General  
**Role**: Pilot  
**Specialty**: Recon  
**Gender**: Male  
**Height**: 6'3" (without armor)6'6" (in armor)  
**Weight**: 287 lbs (without armor) 1,000 lbs (in armor)  
**Hair** **color**: Blonde  
**Eye** **color**: Blue  
**Looks**/**Description**: medium built has a duck tail beard  
**Weapon** **of** **Choice**: 1 M6G SOCOM, 1M7S Submachine Gun  
**Armor**: Pilot Helmet, ODST Bracers in both Arms FJ/PARA knee guard. Primary and Secondary color is pure white  
**Bio** **Information**: [CLASSIFIED] note: strong Australian Accent  
**Information**: Despite surviving over 300 aerial battles against the covenant and current pilot of the Bahamut, Gavin is one of the laziest Spartans, He even gave Yumi leadership of the team despite having a higher rank, he also tends to sleep when ever he is not doing anything even when standing the less Gavin is still one of the best pilots in the UNSC

* * *

Original Characters By NinjazInside

UNSC Sword Of Light is a standard UNSC Frigate, with a single MAC and multiple weapon platforms.

AI

**Name**: Titus  
**Status**: Active-Nearing End of Functionality (Three Months of Safe Service left)-MIA  
**Color**: Light Yellow  
**Nationality**: German (Accent)  
**Role**: Smart AI-Adviser for Operation REDACTED- Safeguarding of intel regarding REDACTED  
**Gender**: Male? (Takes the appearance of a ghost)  
**Looks**: A barely recognisable human figure, impossible to see details in the general structure of the body, eyes seem hollow.  
**Info**: Was created by ONI Section 3 and assigned to Colonel Juliet Winters before being redeployed to Wolf Team.

SPARTANS  
One  
**Name**: Callum-E023  
**Status**: Alive-MIA  
**Age**: 16  
**Occupation**: Spartan-II  
**Nationality**: British  
**Rank**: Lieutenant Commander  
**Role**: Team Leader  
**Speciality**: CQC  
**Gender**: Male  
**Height**: 6'6" (Without Armour) 6'8" (In Armour)  
**Weight**: 245 lbs (Without Armour) 1000 lbs (In Armour)  
**Hair** **Colour**: Black  
**Eye** **Colour**: Dark Blue  
**Looks**/**Description**: Black ear length hair, thin and small for a Spartan but not lacking in ability. Has a paler skin then most Spartans.  
**Weapon** **of** **Choice**: M90 Close Assault Weapon, M7 Caseless Submachine Gun, M6D Personal Defense Weapon System  
**Armour**: MJOLNIR Mk V/UA Helmet, Commando Shoulders, Assault/Commando Chest, Tactical/TACPAD on left arm, Tactical/HARD CASE on left leg, FJ/PARA and Golden Visor, Armour colours are a Primary Black, Secondary Dark Blue.  
**Bio** **Information**: [CLASSIFIED]  
**Information**: Often viewed as the most odd spartan, showing at often times an odd sense of timing. Unforunately for commanders that have had the 'pleasure' of working with him he has a tendency to go back for civilians and make sure that any non-combatants are out of the area before initiating hard contact with the enemy.

Two  
**Name**: Krukov-E204  
**Status**: Alive-MIA  
**Age**: 16  
**Occupation**: Spartan II  
**Nationality**: Russian  
**Rank**: Major  
**Role**: Heavy Gunner  
**Speciality**: Heavy Weaponry  
**Gender**: Male  
**Height**: 6'10"(Without Armour)6'11" (In Armour)  
**Weight**: 271 lbs (Without Armour) 1000 lbs (In Armour)  
**Hair** **Colour**: Brown  
**Eye** **Colour**: Brown  
**Looks**/**Description**: Small beard with short hair style to military regs, large blocky body 'tuned' for his signature weapon.  
**Weapon** **of** **Choice**: customized M247H Heavy Machine Gun, MA5B, M6D Personal Defense Weapon System.  
**Armour**: Mk V/EOD, UA/Multi-Threat Shoulders, HP/HALO Chest, UA/Bracer on Left arm, UA/Chobham on Left Leg, Silver Visor, His armour colour is Primary Dark Green, Secondary Dark Green.  
**Bio Information**: [Classified]  
**Information**: Considered etcentric by many within his own squad and without. Often orders other lower ranking marine squads to charge down groups of covenant soldiers, such tactics is similar to Soviet era style tactics employed by the Soviet Union.

Three  
**Name**: Kristoph-E303  
**Status**: Alive-MIA  
**Age**: 17  
**Occupation**: Spartan-II  
**Nationality**: German  
**Rank**: Lieutenant  
**Role**: Tech  
**Speciality**: Reconnaisance  
**Gender**: Male  
**Height**: 7'0" (Without Armour) 7'1" (In Armour)  
**Weight**: 293lbs (without armour) 1000 lbs (In Armour)  
**Hair** **Colour**: Blond  
**Eye** **Colour**: Light Blue  
**Looks**/**Description**: Considered too thin compared to his odd size his hair is longer then most in his squad and his reach is longer then most.  
**Weapon** **of** **Choice**: BR55, M7S Submachine Gun, M6D Personal Defense Weapon System.  
**Armour**: Pilot UA/HUL[3] Helmet, CQC Shoulders, Tactical/Patrol Chest, Tactical/UGPS on Right Arm, Tactical/Soft Case on left leg, Black Visor with Armour Black Primary and Dark Red Secondary  
**Bio Information**: [CLASSIFIED]  
**Information**: Is a fraction of a second slower then his team mates but as he is more suited to cyber warfare and recon this often requires the operative to be more careful in his movements as Kristoph is reknowned for.

Four  
**Name**: Crysten-E104  
**Status**: Alive-MIA  
**Age**: 16  
**Occupation**: Spartan-II  
**Nationality**: American  
**Rank**: Chief Petty Officer  
**Role**: Medic  
**Speciality**: Sniper  
**Gender**: Female  
**Height**: 6'7" (Without Armour) 6'9" (In Armour)  
**Weight**: 208 lbs (Without Armour) 1000 lbs (In Armour)  
**Hair** **Colour**: Brunette  
**Eye** **Colour**: Red (Reaction with the chemicals in the Augmentation Process)  
**Looks**/**Description**: Hard to define, normally stays within the confines of her armour, as such the pigment in her skin is almost a ghostly white, all that is known from the last physical is hair length is way beyond military regs allow.  
**Weapon** **of Choice**: SRS99C/Sniper Rifle, M7 Submachine Gun, M6D Personal Defense Weapon System.

Five  
**Name**: Yan-E153  
**Status**: Unconfirmed-MIA  
**Age**: 18  
**Occupation**: Spartan II  
**Nationality**: Polish  
**Rank**: Warrant Officer  
**Role**: Rifleman  
**Speciality**: Assault  
**Gender**: Male  
**Height**: 6'9"(Without Armour) 6'10" (In Armour)  
**Weight**: 268lbs (without armour) 1000lbs (In Armour)  
**Hair** **Colour**: Black  
**Eye** **Colour**: Grey  
**Looks**/**Description**: Unknown at this time, last seen with a stubble growing and shortish hair.  
**Weapon** **of** **Choice**: MA5B Assault Rifle, two M6D Pistols  
**Armour**: Mark V[B] Standard Armour, Brown Primary and Secondary  
**Bio** **Information**: [CLASSIFIED]  
**Information**: Last seen fighting against a General Class Elite, who was defending alien technology, possibly pre-Forerunner.

Six  
**Name**: Nicholas-F045  
**Status**: Dead-KIA Last seen fighting multiple Field marshall class Elites. Lost before reinforcements could arrive. Body Jetisoned into space as per Spartan Tradition.  
**Age**: 16  
**Occupation**: Spartan III  
[Classified Beyond this point]

Seven  
**Name**: Uriel-F056  
**Status**: Dead-KIA-Lost repelling covenant boarders attempting to capture UNSC Sword of Light  
**Age**: 18  
**Occupation**: Spartan III  
[Classified Beyond this point]

* * *

Original Characters By AXL999

**Name**: Sev-00  
**Status**: Alive - MIA  
**Age**: 17  
**Occupation**: Spartan-II  
**Nationality**: American  
**Rank**: Sergeant  
**Role**: Stealth Ops  
**Specialty**: Saboteur  
**Gender**: Male  
**Height**: 7'0" (without armor) 7'4" (in armor)  
**Weight**: 255 lbs (without armor) 1,000 lbs (in armor)  
**Hair** **color**: Dirty Blond  
**Eye** **color**: Brown  
**Looks**/**Description**: eye patch over where his left eye used to be, keep his hair somewhat short , slender athletic body and tan like skin.  
**Weapon** **of** **Choice**: SMG, DMR, MA5B Assault Rifle, Combat Knife on the right shoulder.  
**Armor**: ODST Helmet Chest plate and Shoulder pads, a forearm-mounted Tactical/TACPAD on his right arm, on his left thigh is a Tactical/HARD CASE, Grenadier knee guards, and his visor color is silver, color of his armor is black.  
**Bio** **Information**: [CLASSIFIED]  
**Information**: Effecent, Loyal, obeys his orders, Calm are the only words to discribe him lost his left eye during one of the battles on Reach, his burned 3 Covenant bases, often socialies with Kite.


	6. Chapter 4

**Spartans' Beginning of Revolution**

**Disclaimer: Solid Wolf:** Hello people, I'm sorry for not updating for a year my parents and older sister wants me to go to college, which I'm going to instead of working on this story.

Well I'm going to try doing so, but considering my family won't let me rest to do my own things(including working on this fanfic for your amusement). The only time I can do anything would be summer vacation, but I rest and sleep throughout that season.

So I hope you enjoy this, since I've been working on this fanfic at the fastest , but considering my family forcing me to work hard to become a college graduate and find a job(Like that going to happen with everyone competing for one).

I don't own Halo or Code Geass.

I hope you enjoy this chapter after so long, please read and review.

"Good evening." - Normal speech

_'Italic Speech.'_ - Thoughts

_Spartans never die they're just missing in action._ - Flashback or Future yet to come

_"Unlimited power is apt to corrupt the minds of those who possess it"_ - William Pitt the Elder, Prime Minister

Story Start

Passing through the forest, running at the fastest pace as possible. Chris focus at the task at hand. Saving his friends. It all went wrong as soon as the left the city limit, the moment they left, the Purist Faction disobey Cornelia's orders on leaving the Spartans alone. The capture of his teammates and friends quickly anger the mentally unstable super soldier, but he knows better than to charge in recklessly. He remembering how it all happened.

00000

========Flashback Time...========

_The Spartans ran out of the city from the nearest route to the forest, which the Spartans thankful for still being around after Britannia had conquered Japan. Then a large explosion erupted few yards away from the Spartans location. "Where the hell did that came from!" Chris shouted looking around with his friends. Kite look behind them, before tapping on the others' shoulders. "Uh... Guys, behind us." Kite pointed out as the others look._

_"Oh shit!" they shouted in unison before sprinting off into the forest. Right behind them was majority of the Purist Faction bent on revenge of their fallen comrades. _

_"Guys what's going on? I'm detecting multiple enemies heading toward your location." Lara asked sounded concern._

"Yeah, we have angry mob bent on revenge for the raid we did a while back." Benji explained while leading his team deeper into the forest.

"Well then you better lose them and move onto your secondary objective ASAP." Lara said as the Spartans move through cover of the trees. "Already on it. Guys split up and deal with these guys." Benji ordered as they went their seperate ways with the pursuers splitting off to chase spartans.

_"Don't let them get away!" One of the Purist shouted before firing his large cannon at the Spartans. Benji kept heading forward as a cannon fire missed only by five yard from his left. Kite turns left using the trees to cover him from sight. Chris turn right heading down a downhill slope to the side._

_The majority of the group of Sutherlands pursue Benji as he was designated as the more important individual. The rest of the knightmares split evenly between Chris and Kite._

00000

_With Benji..._

_Benji quickly lose his pursuers and move quietly around covers of the trees with his active camo on. He quickly hide behind a bush, before turning off the active camo. _

_"Did I lose them?" Benji asked himself before a few knightmares' assault rifles start peppering the area in a hail of bullets. "Guess not." Benji said before the bullets starts to rain near his location. He quickly fire his MA5B assault rifle at the knightmares' cockpits with the whole clip of 7.61x51mm FMJ AP killing two pilots, before the rest move around to avoid being target by the Spartan._

_He tries to move to another location, but before his third step his sight spontaneously blurred to unfocus as he experiencing a headache that felt like it being overloaded simultaneously. The pain was immense that Benji flashback to the procedures of the Spartan-II program he underwent._

_As he came back to his senses, his sight refocus to see the HUD system was red before turning back to it original blue color._

_But as he get his bearing back a Sutherland threw a capsule at him._

_"Chaos mine!" a Purist warned his comrades before everyone except Benji clear the area._

_'Chaos mine?' Benji thought in question before he witness a barrages of shrapnels raining down upon his area. 'Chaos mine!' he thought in surprise as he tried dodging the shrapnels, but he was taking majority hits him that accumulated large enough impact to his shield that it collapse as the chaos mine is emptied the last shrapnels._

_Benji unknowingly stop on the edge of a downhill slope with his back to it, before he check his body for injuries, but finding none._

"Huh? Guess it's ain't that dangero-Whoa!" he shouted as he turns around to take a step, but he slip and fell down the downhill slope. He quickly get up and dust himself off a bit, before hearing a knightmare's landspinners folding right behind him. Benji turn around to see multiple knightmares' assault rifles and large cannons aiming at him point blank. '... Shit.' Benji thought before raising his hands up, surrendering himself.

00000

_With Kite..._

_The sound of gunfire echoes from a distance encourage Kite to run even faster to his secondary objective. The forest around his area is silent, void of any form of noise of either birds or mammals._

_'Odd it quiet... too qui-' Kite thoughts was interrupted when barrages of cannon fires rain on his location._

_He dodges the cannon fire, until a giant metal hand grab him. It raise him up until he's facing the Sutherland's factsphere._

_The Purist also raise up the other hand holding a chaos mine close to the captive Spartan, who look at it disbelieve, but with his helmet on the Purist couldn't tell what his expression is._

_Just as Kite was about to attempt to free himself, until his vision suddenly unfocus with his head aching in immense pain and flashbacking to the most horrible time he had in the Spartan-II program where he was strapped to a chair for a procedure. _

_He was left metally exhausted after regaining his bearing._

_Kite sigh in resignation knowing that what he assumes as a knightmare's grenade is being held up with him at a close range could possibly kill him in his current condition._

00000

_With Chris..._

_Sutherlands that were in pursuit of Chris, quickly lost him as he disappear behind large bushes next to a deep river. The Purists search for ten minuntes around the area and found no trace of Chris. They left to rejoin their faction in escort of the two captured Spartans._

_At the river a armor helmet poke out of the surface of the water looking around. When Chris determine the coast is clear he leap out of the river._

_"Chris bad news Benji and Kite are capture." Lara said contacting him in her A.I. form. The mere mention of his friends being held captive gained his immediate attention "What! Where are they?" Chris shouted running already at a random direction._

_"Well for starters you're going the wrong way." Lara said slightly smirking, Chris stop suddenly before scratching the back of his cover head sheepishly._

_"Ha ha I knew that." he said before turning around and sprinting off._

_Just as he got a quarter way toward their location, his head spike in pain as if someone stabbing needles into his brain just as his vision blurred for a few seconds. As he flashback to his memory of his first kill as a child, his first kill was one of the trainers of the young secret Spartan-IIs. He remember he killed the man for pushing them too hard, most specifically he had been pushing his friends who he can consider as his brothers too hard, as one of them ended up with a injury could put him permanently handicap personally given by the trainer. He enjoy it, relish the memory of his first experience of killing._

_Just as he wake up from his flashback, Lara is trying to get his attention._

"-is! Chris, finally I got your attention what happen? Your vitals just spiked up for a moment like the others." Lara asked in concern for her Spartans, Chris just shook his head clearing the cobwebs in his mind with a insane smile on his face.

_"Nothing just reminiscing a fond memory, what this about spike vitals?" Chris asked before continuing his sprint with a grin on his face._

_"Well since you asked nicely, the others experience the same thing first Benji, then Kite, and finally you." Lara explained with a solemn expression of the event "Do ya have a guess what the cause?" Chris asked just as a quarter of a mile left between him and his team._

_"Yes, matter of fact I do, but that can wait later, you need to focus of saving Benji and Kite." Lara said seriously, Chris just nodded._

00000

========Present Time...========

Chris stop off in a distance from his team current location, assessing the situation and the enemies. Lara is hacking into the Britannian's Military Communication gaining any information about the Purist Faction and their possible next action. As Chris spies on the Purist Faction, while checking on his equipments including his new E.S. blades on his straps.

"Chris, you there?" Benji called over a private encrypted comm channel reserved only to Spartans.

"Yeah are you guys alright?" Chris asked looking around for them from a distance.

"Yeah just exhausted, Kite sleeping next to me but he'll be awake in about few minutes." Benji replied Chris jump in excitement knowing his friends are alright for now. Just as Chris about to ask Benji a question Lara beat him to it "So what's the plan?" Lara asked listening on Cornelia's raging on about the Purist Faction disobeying orders, specifically direct orders from her. Benji next to a sleeping Kite just shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah I have a plan." Benji said earning amuse look from Lara, before he starts explaining his plan to his two currently awake teammates.

00000

========Reach Orbit 0700 hours 14 August 2552...========

A the orbital fleet of of UNSC gather in one location in effort to protect and evacuate any civilians' shuttles off of Reach as the portion of newly arrived Covenant fleet approaching toward their location. At the core of the UNSC fleet was few space stations arming or repairing ships.

The UNSC fleet set up lines of defenses in attempt of hold off the Covenant ships. The majority of first line defense is comprise of frigates and destroyers of all classes with only three Halcyon-class cruisers behind the frigates and destroyers.

As they engage the first few waves of Covenant ships, the rest of the small Covenant fleet pass the UNSC first line of defense, when enough UNSC ships were preoccupied to engage any other ships. Other lines of defense engage the Covenant in a intense battle holding the them off so civilian ships may evacuate. Two UNSC frigate ships were guarding a space station that's repairing a frigate ship.

"Load up the MAC guns and fire on that corvette!" a Spartan-II ordered as the UNSC personnels work as qucikly as possible. The Spartan-II clad in dark blue armor with a golden visor look out at the battle with a harden gaze. He watch as MAC round torn a chunk off the corvette before it exploded, engulfing in flames as pieces of it fly in all direction before drifting off. A holotank next to him light up showing a transparent woman with short chin length hair, wearing a turtle neck sweater and jeans with a pair of tennis shoes, and with a slender figure. Her skin was blue, her sweater white, her jeans and tennis shoes were black.

"Jane status report?" the Spartan asked as the A.I. look at him with a smile "The Summer Globe is about to be finish with it repairs Julian." Jane said holding her hands together over her stomach. Julian nodded with a smile "Good let their captain know we need every ship to clear the way for the civilians to evacuate." Julian ordered as every UNSC ships destroyed as much Covenant ships with support fire from the space stations. After the UNSC routed the last Covenant in the area gave the fleet a brief moment of peace. "Jane fleet's status report." Julian ordered as Jane pull up information on their current fleet.

"Fifteen ships are in need of repairs, twenty seven ships were destroyed, and that leaves us with one hundred and two ships left." Jane reported before her happy expression change to a worried one instead, which Julian took notice immediately "Jane is something the matter?" he asked concern for his A.I., who shook her head.

"ONI reporting that a larger Covenant fleet is heading our way." she replied as Julian is thinking on what to do.

"How long do we have to stay here?" Jane asked now acting like a child, Julian chuckle before turning to the remaining fleet.

"As long as we can or until are given an order to retreat from the Vice Admiral." Julian said before a alarm system sounded.

"Sir additional Covenant force are slipspacing to our location." a UNSC personnel said "Where are they now?" Julian asked until one of the UNSC Destroyers blew up in front of them "Above us!" someone shouted as more UNSC ships starts counterattacking, but more ships were being destroyed as they were at a disadvantage for the moment.

Just as they were able to be on even grounds with the current Covenant fleet, another Covenant fleet arrived attacking the UNSC fleet from the rear. The UNSC fleet was sustaining large amount of casualties. Few more Spartans rush onto the bridge "Covenant forces are closing in!" a Spartan shouted to his team leader, who look sad as they no longer could hold their position. "Order a retreat we can't afford anymore casualties." Julian ordered as the other starts relaying the order.

"Tell them the Claymore and Bahamut will cover thier retreat." Julian said as they nodded in agreement to their team leader.

"And tell the crews members to evac from the friagtes, since we might not make it out of this one." Julian stated with a grim look on his face, it got the rest of the Spartan team to look at Julian eyes widen in shock, as realization dawn on them by the last statement.

The Spartans spotted a Covenant assault carrier standing out from the rest, as it colored black instead of purple and with golden lines in a pattern on top of the carrier.

"Oh-!" "-Crap!" "It's the Darkest Intention!" "Crap! We're goign to end up just vaporize like the Dragon team!" everyone didn't know what happen to Dragon team, but assume they were most likely been vaporize as all information on the artifact or what it does is gone with the firebase. They started to suggest ideas and tactics in hopes to avoid the supposed fate of the Dragon team.

Julian had enough, since all plans are bring shot down "Listen! We have to stand strong, if not for ourselves then for all our fallen brothers and sisters Spartans." Julian stated as they started to get a hold of themselves.

The bridge personnels quickly head off to the hangers for the pelicans and escape pods. They were quickly replace with the Spartans.

"Jax take over the MAC gun," Jax jump into his seat and starts load the MAC gun "Jenny take over the comm system," she head off to one of the station behind Julian "Ray on the auto-cannons," Ray jump to a station across from Jenny "Afanasi arm the Shiva warhead," the russian teen got into the seat next to Ray "Chad, need you on the helm control," the Jamaican jump into the one of the stations in front of the captain's seat "Vivi on the Archer Missiles." Julian ordered them all as Vivi sit at one of the other stations in front of the captain's seat.

"Julian, Yumi on comm channel." Jane informed as Julian open the comm channel.

"What is it Yumi?" Julian asked "Julian why are we retreating?" Yumi asked void of any emotion, in a professional military manner.

"The Darkest Intention is here with the recent Covenant fleet, we need to retreat save as much people we can, if we die here Earth will fall, if we don't survive this battle." Julian explained before Yumi sigh in defeat.

"Julian focus your fire on the Darkest Intention, we'll provide covering fire." Yumi ordered still with a calm look that is void of any expression.

00000

========The Darkest Intention...========

The bridge was litter with Elites at their stations managing the ship. A Elite clad in white armor sits on the captain's seat overlooking.

"Veer 'Xykalee the humans are losing the battle, look at their futile attempt for victory." a Elite stated mocking the UNSC fleet.

"Seems the humans are fleeing from a mere sight of our ship." "Shipmaster should we charge up the artifcat?" "Do so." the shipmaster commanded as they charge up the artifact with mass amount of power.

The two UNSC frigates charge at the Covenant ships, while firing MAC rounds at them.

They fired the artifact at them causing an even bigger vortex than the last time they fired it. The vortex consumed the two frigates with ease as it disappear, after few seconds of consuming the frigates.

The Grunts cheers as the UNSC ships started to transitions to slipspace out of the area.

========With the Claymore and Bahamut...========

The vortex shaked the two UNSC frigates as the ships, tossing anything that not bolted down everywhere, But the ships withstood the force the vortex generated. But the force in the transition in the vortex was too much pressure on them that they black out.

"Where. The. Hell. Are we!" as the Spartans from both frigates regain consciousness, the first sight of what they saw was what seems to be a twnetieth century Japan.

The holotank power up as Jane and another A.I. that has short hair and dress in a similar priestess garb.

"Good your all awake, we have been looking around, and it seems we're on Earth." Yuna said with a gentle smile letting the words sink in.

"Whoa! whoa! Hold the phone how did we end up from the orbit of Reach to the surface of Earth?" Jax asked in disbelieve, as the others discussing amongst each other of theories of what happen.

"Don't know, but we can say it's not our Earth." Jane said before Julian shot at her with a questionable look "What do you mean 'our' Earth?" Ray asked disbelieve on what she said "She right it's not our Earth, as we tried to contact command, the UNSC Home Fleet, and the Orbital Defense Platforms, there was no response." Yuna explained with a slight sad look.

"Sir, I'm picking up a UNSC signal comng from..." Silvano, a Spartan-II under Yumi's command, froze in middle of his sentence. It got the Spartans worried at their friend, before Yumi walk up to him "Where's it coming from?" Yumi asked Silvano, who turn to his captain with a shocked expression behind his helmet.

"It's coming from... the missing firebase and along with three from... Dragon team." Silvano said still shocked of the recent discovery.

"Yuna get Dragon team on comm." Yumi ordered as Yuna opening up comm channel to Dragon team. It took a while up someone answer "Leo, Hawk teams you're here?" a familiar voice said the instance Yumi and Julian hear the voice they knew it was their friends.

"Lara what's the situation?" Yumi asked professionally, which Lara happily replied "Well besides we're not in our dimension. Dragon team need assistance, since Benji and Kite been captured by Britannian Empire that bent on world domination." Lara explained before the Spartans rush off to the hanger.

"Lara give us a sit rep what happen." Yumi ordered as she board a pelican in the Bahamut, while Julian doing the same in Claymore.

"Well in this dimension there's superpower from the eyes called geass, George Washington lose the Revolutionary war and so basically the America, Canda, Mexico, and South America don't exist, and it's now one empire called Britannia, to them equality is wrong, the Britannians live in a modern time but with a monarchy and still has the nobility system including lands and such, finally Britannia is aim for world domination and fuel resource called sakuradite." Lara explained as Yumi nodded her head as she received the situation report, before giving her thanks.

"Ok everyone we have a rescue mission on our hands, our priority is to get our fellow Spartans out, so get ready and watch each others' backs." Yumi said as Gavin prepare for flight as the rest of the Spartans grab their weapons.

"Yuna get Bahamut to the firebase and stay out of sight." Yumi ordered getting a 'yes ma'am' form Yuna.

"Krom you're with Jin, Mathilda with Joan, Silvano you're with me, and Gavin get ready for immediate extraction." Yumi ordered getting 'yes ma'am' from her team, while she takes her MA5C and attaching it to her back, then placing two M7S smgs on her thighs, and finally loading a M6G magnum and putting it in it respected holster.

"Jane follow Yuna and get to the firebase without detection." Julian ordered receiving a affirmative from Jane.

"Gavin hit it!" Yumi shouted before the pelican rear hatch close and they speed off.

"Whoa! Wait for us Yumi." Julian said as his own pelican carrying his team out of Claymore and following Yumi's pelican.

To Be Continue...

00000

**Solid Wolf:** Well finally got another chapter hopefully I can find some free time to do more chapters for you.

But considering my family wants me to get a job and people are fighting over for one(Not literally) I won't have much time, and my family want me to become a college graduate like I said it will reduce the time I could have to work on this story.

So please review.

00000

**Preview:**

"Who are we supplying for anyway?" Gavin asked as he loading a crate full of weapons onto the pelican.

"The resistance cells, the Japanese Liberation Front, and whomever we can help." Benji explained before loading a crate full of ammunition.

The Spartans kept loading more crates onto the pelicans "Jane how's the knightmare production?" Julian asked as Jane pop up from a nearby holotank with a smile on her face "Well it's good, but not fast enough for an army unless we have more factories." Jane said before Lara appear next to her.

"Good news everyone I reverse engineer the Forerunner pod that contains my body, turns out the pod creates my body so as long as it has a sample of DNA of the person it creates a blank body, until someone puts in the body's characteristics." Lara explained with a smirk on her face.

"Who are these people?" Rivalz asked to no one particular as more 'transfer students' came to Ashford Academy.

_'They're suspicious, they seemed to already know each others, it's probably imagination from the stress of being Zero.'_ Lelouch thought as he return to try relaxing before Milly bring up a daily event.

As for Milly Ashford, she got a grand idea that involves the transfer students, while she mess around with Shirley again, as Nina still working on her secret project.

"Lelouch seems a bit stress today Sayoko." Nunnally said as she was push in to the student council room in her wheelchair by Sayoko.

"Yes he does." Sayoko responded as she help Nunnally to her friends.

**End Preview**


	7. Chapter 5

**Spartans' First Step Toward Freedom for All**

**Disclaimer: Solid Wolf:** Happy New Year people! This is Solid Wolf so for taking a long time of making updating this.

But I'm doing my best to make time to work on this story, but I can't guaranteed I can make lots of free time as usual.

I make no promises that any of my new chapters will be great, since I have little free time to myself to make plots or events that can link to each other, then linking to the Code Geass' plotline. I will do my best to make this story and it chapters great.

I'm doing my best to making these chapters long and great, but it hard me to do so while having other story ideas crossing my mind.

If you have been paying attention since the last chapter, there were very few hints of the Spartans' past of the Spartan-II program. So you can expect some chapters about their past, but not often since I have little free time.

And finally I can introduce some members of Virtue team, but keep in mind most Spartans wear different types of armor if not the standard issue, so we're introducing them with their own personal armor.

I don't own Halo or Code Geass.

I hope you enjoy this chapter, please read and review.

"Normal speech."

_"Thoughts."_

_Location..._

_Flashback or Future yet to come._

_"Duty, Honor, Country. Those three hallowed words reverently dictate what you ought to be , what you can be, what you will be."_ - General Douglas MacArthur

**0=0=0=(Story Start)=0=0=0**

As Leo and Hawk teams' pelicans head off toward Chris' location that few miles away from their current location, Lara contacted Dragon team notifying them of their reinforcement.

Chris took initiative by carefully hidden himself on top of the trees of the forest, he carefully creep along the through the treetops as few Purists' Sutherlands scout around the area. The Purists who's scouting the area split up and went farther from the main group in attempt to find the 'last' Spartan. The Purists are anticipating Chris would attempt to rescue his team.

Bad news for the Purists, they were right, as Chris carefully creep through the treetops sneaking up on a lone Sutherland from the rear. He took out a E.S. blade and extended it to full length, he took a deep breath before leaping onto the Sutherland's cockpit impaling the blade through the roof and the pilot's head killing him before he could make a sound.

Chris force open the Sutherland's cockpit, then toss the dead pilot onto the ground. He got in and closed the hatch, he move to the main group while preparing the assault rifle.

"Reinforcement ETA in ten minutes." Lara informed as Chris is closing in on the main group, before stopping just seventy yards away.

A Sutherland turn toward Chris' direction before being shredded by a hail of bullets, the rest of the Purists quickly turn their weapons at Chris as he kept firing upon them.

The Purists who were assigned to watch over Benji and Kite at gunpoint turn their attentions. They learn not to the hard way as Benji and Kite sprung to action.

As Benji rear back his right fist before slamming it against one of the Sutherlands leg toppling it over by the sudden force. The other Purists turn toward their 'captives' before being taken down by concentrated fire from both Spartans' MA5Bs. Just as the Purists who avoided from being fire upon by the Spartans, two were hit by slash harkens as one decapitating the left arm while the other right leg. A purist appear on Chris' left side fires a large cannon, Chris moves his knightmare back but loss the right leg while evading.

Chris turns the knightmare around so the back was facing the Purist who's reloading his cannon. The insane Spartan activates the cockpit ejection system, send the cockpit flying at the Purist, just as the cockpit was sent flying Chris took out his blade and cut an opening at the side before leaping out. The Purist brought up his cannon just as the ejected cockpit slam into him, he accidentally fired his cannon as he was tumbling to the ground, sending himself flying before falling on his back.

Benji jump onto a Sutherland's cockpit, then punch his left fist through the cockpit and into the pilot's skull. Kite duck under a cannon fire just as the Purist reloads his cannon.

Just as Kite was about to shoot at the knightmare, a blade flew right into the side of the cockpit stabbing through it killing the pilot by impaling through the heart from the side.

Chris who just threw his blade took out two more blades, before charging three Purists who's firing at him. He dodges every shot but few were able to nicked his shield just as he slice one Sutherland's leg off. He threw his left blade into another Sutherland's factsphere, before leaping on the cockpit. Chris thrust down his remaining blade then pulling it out just in time to avoid being hit by a stream of bullets.

Just as Chris about to charge at the third Sutherland, a red laser punch through the cockpit before it explode.

Two armor figures appear from the forest armed to the teeth, one on the left was small comparison to her companion on the right.

The small slender figure cladding in Gungnir chest armor attachment, UA/Multi-Threat shoulder armors, with Tactical/TACPAD on her left forearm, attached on her left thigh is a Tactical/SOFT CASE, and on her head is a Recon helmet with gold color visor. She heft her Spartan Laser onto her shoulder, attached to her back is a SRS99D-S2 AM Sniper Rifle, and one M7S SMG attach to each of her thighs. Her armor's primary color was steel, while her secondary color is silver.

Her companion is a slim built figure cladding in Mark V armor with a modified AA helmet, on both of her shoulders is the MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/FJ/PARA variant, on her knees is MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/Mk. V G variant knee guard, and attached to her left forearm is a Tactical/TACPAD. The primary color of her armor is violet with a secondary color light blue. She is carrying a modified M301 40mm Grenade Launcher, with a mod M6G Magnum Sidearm on her right thigh, and on her back is a mod M45 Tactical Shotgun.

Chris' HUD shown their names as Joan and Mathilda. They ran into the open field heading toward the closes Sutherlands' remains for cover.

But a Purist turn his attention toward the smallest Spartan who's lagging behind of the bigger Spartan. He was about to fire a grenade at Joan, until a small cylinder object bounce off of his Sutherland's factsphere, the small object emitted a sound of tea kettle whistling. It exploded short circuiting the knightmare's system just before being blasted by Joan's Spartan Laser.

Mathilda reloaded another grenade round into her modified grenade launcher, then firing it over toward the closest Sutherland to Benji. The grenade impact it cockpit and emitted an EMP blast short circuiting.

Another laser blast through the Sutherland from a different direction. Then another pair of Spartans came from the direction of the second laser.

Krom who fired the shot is wearing MJOLNIR/HP/HALO chest armor with U/A multithreat utility, his shoulder armor is Commando shoulders, and on his head is CRBN Gungnir helmet. His whole armor color is crimson red. He carries a Spartan Laser on his left shoulder, on his back is a M41 SSR, and on his right arm is a portable T261 Lucifer Arm-Mounted Gatling Gun.

Krom start raining death upon the Purist in a hail of HE rounds tearing the knightmares apart.

His partner, Jin, is clad in teal color MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/C variant, his visor color is silver, on his shoulders in FJ/PARA shoulder pauldron, and on his knees is Grenadier knee guards.

He ran pass Krom carrying a Gravity Hammer in his hands charging at a Purist, who's arrogant enough to believe the hammer won't do much damage, stood his ground and had his cockpit sent flying like a baseball or a grifball when Jin strike the Sutherland's chest.

The Sutherland behind the knightmare Jin had struck was knock onto it's back from being hit by a forcibly ejected cockpit. Then was destroyed by a laser fire from Joan behind cover.

Silvano appear in a silver colored armor with similar EOD armor's chest piece, wearing a recon helmet that appears to be on fire in blue flames, on both of his shoulders is recon shoulder pauldron, on his left arm is a Tactical/TACPAD, and on his left thigh is a Tactical/TRAUMA KIT. He's carrying a SRS99D-S2 AM Sniper Rifle in his hands, while on his back was a M41 SSR.

He fire two 14.5x114mm APFSDS rounds from his sniper rifle at a Sutherland who came back early from scouting, one round went into a factsphere and the second into the large pod he assumes is the cockpit.

The cockpit was lightly armor as standard, which allowed the 14.5mm round to punch through, and into the bottom part of the pilot's right lung.

Yumi charge into the a Sutherland few yards away from Benji knocking it off balance, before finishing it off with a round from the grenade launcher attachment on her MA5C assault rifle. The grenade round blew off a chunk of the cockpit including the part of the pilot's left side from the liver to the guy's leg.

She's clad in MJOLNIR Mk. V base helmet with gold visor, with Hayabusa chestpiece and shoulder pauldrons, on her left wrist is Tactical/TACPAD, attached to her left thigh UA/NxRA utility, attach on her knees is Grenadier knee guards. Her armor's primary color is blue with a secondary color of black.

Then another Spartan drop from the sky and squash a Sutherland's factsphere. Benji instantly recognize the Spartan to be his friend, Julian.

Julian was in his EOD helmet with his golden visor, with CQC shoulder armor on his left, on his right is Commando shoulder armor, Assault/Commando chest armor attachment, Tactical/TACPAD on his left forearm, with Tactical/HARD CASE on his left thigh, and Grenadier knee guards. His whole armor is blue color. He's carrying MA5B with grenade launcher attachment in his hands, with combat knife hidden under his gauntlet, on his right thigh is a M7 SMG and on the left is a M6G Magnum.

He charges in with his team right behind him ready to shred the Purist Faction.

Jax wearing his Gungnir helmet with HU/RS attachment and silver visor, Gungnir shoulder armors, Tactical/LRP chest armor attachments, Assault/Breacher on his wrist, and Gungnir knee guards. The armor's primary color is cyan with a secondary color of teal. He carries a MA5B with grenade launcher just like his team leader, on his right thigh is a M6G Magnum, and attach to his left shoulder is a combat knife.

He fire off a flashbang before splitting off from the group while reloading a frag round into the grenade launcher attachment.

With Jax is Afanasi in his khaki color Grenadier helmet with silver visor and shoulder armors, Collar/Grenadier, and Grenadier knee guards. He carries a M90A Shotgun in his hands, M7 SMG on his right thigh, and a combat knife on his left shoulder.

Afanasi threw a frag grenade at a random Sutherland, it blew up at it factsphere damaging it.

Jenny in her EVA helmet with it silver visor, EVA shoulder armors, and on her chest is Tactical/Patrol chest armor attachment. The armor's primary color was sapphire and secondary color orchid. She carries a BR55 Battle Rifle in hands, on her right thigh was M7 SMG, and a combat knife.

She fires her Battle Rifle drawing a Purist's attention before he was blasted by a grenade launch by Vivi.

Vivi in her blue AA helmet, UA/Multi-Threat shoulder armors, on her chest is a Assault/Commando chest armor attachment, attached to her left arm is a Tactical/TACPAD, and attached to her left thigh is a Tactical/SOFT CASE. In her hands is a MA5B with grenade launcher attachment like her two teammates, on her her right thigh was a M6G Magnum, and a combat knife on her right shoulder.

To the right of five newly arrived Spartans was the last two of their team.

Chad in his Mark V[B] including a silver visor, with Gungnir shoulder armors, Grenadier knee guards. Attached to his back is a MA5B, a pair of SMGs attach on his hips, and another pair of combat knives on his shoulders.

He ran under few Sutherlands tossing plasma grenades at their cockpits, while Ray distract them with gunfire at their factspheres.

Ray clad in olive color Scout helmet with silver visor, Commando shoulder armors, and on his chest is Assault/Sapper chest armor attachment. In his hands was a DMR, on his right thigh is a M6G, and a combat knife on his left shoulder.

The surviving Purists' will to fight crumble as they witness more Spartans appear and tear their comrades to shreds. They quickly retreated as the Spartans stop slaughtering the Britannians.

The Spartans relax as the remaining Sutherlands disappear into the forest. Yumi and Julian walk to Benji who's sitting on the ground. Benji had a small smile knowing that some of his friends are still alive and he is reunited with them. Julian help Benji up as they nodded in a friendly greeting.

"Benji what happen to your team?" Yumi asked as Benji turn to her and was about to answer, before a massive pain erupted in his mind echo in a screeching sound. He grip his head in his hands as the pain continues to grow, his brain is throbbing in agony.

"Vivi, Silvano get over now!" Yumi ordered as Yumi and Julian were by Benji's sides helping him up.

Just as Vivi and Silvano reach to them, a explosion sounded off from a distance. Kite look toward the dark smoke from his position, until the headache return without the memory in smaller dose, the pain was still great as he try to stand, but fell onto his knee. Chris reach to his japanese friend before the same pain return, but Chris withstood the pain as he help Kite to his feet, and together walk toward their down friend.

Yumi place her left index and middle fingers to her helmet, activating her comm "Gavin! We need a extraction. NOW!" Yumi ordered with Benji leaning on her right shoulder in agony, draping his left arm over her shoulders. Draping his other arm over Silvano's shoulders as they help him to stand.

"Yumi I'll be there in ETA five minutes." Gavin said as he piloting their pelican toward them.

Yumi nodded as Silvano and her carried to a shaded spot under a Sutherland's wreckage. She let Benji down before turning toward the idle Spartans "Listen up people! Our extraction arrives in five minutes, before that happens we'll leave a parting 'gift' for these bastards." Yumi informed as the group already understood what she had in mind, Julian went to his team to assist. She turn her attention back to Benji as he takes off his helmet, he runs his hand through his white hair parting one side enough to reveal his right eye. He look at Yumi with a friendly yet tired face as the pain dulled "So Yumi how are ya?" Benji offered a small smile even as Yumi remain stoic, but to her fellow Spartans knowledge she's relieve to find more of their friends alive.

She shakes her head at Benji's laid back atitude after being rescue. Yumi look at the remaining members with her right eyebrow quirk slightly with a questioning look in her eyes. "Where's the rest of your team?" Yumi asked looking back to Benji only to receive a sorrow expression on him.

Understanding the look on his face, Yumi felt a bit of regret for asking the question. She place a hand on his shoulder in a somewhat comforting manner, but still remaining emotionless in outer appearance. As they sit there enjoying each others company, the other Spartans move around the area planting explosives of any sort including the remaining 102mm High-Explosive Anti-Tank Shaped Charges. Just then a pelican flew into the area and landed close to the Spartan leaders as the two other Spartans reach to their leader.

A Spartan appear as the hatch open, his identification appear on the Spartans' HUDs reading Gavin-H300, he was wearing a all white armor that consist of a Pilot helmet, ODST Bracers, and FJ/PARA knee guards. "Oi did someone order a pick up." Gavin said with a australian accent. The Spartans didn't say anything as they got on the pelican, the rest soon got on after finishing their assignments. The last three Spartans were middle of the field, they were Afanasi, Julian, and Krom. They're working on the last finish touch on their surprise with a mostly intact knightmare's cockpit next to it. Julian was activating a distress signal in the cockpit, while Afanasi was writing a large message in blood on the cockpit above the explosive device that Krom is working on.

They quickly jump in the pelican as soon as they finish, then all the Spartans speed away from the site as the Britainnians close in on the open field in forces.

The Britannians didn't notice the pelican that flew away, as they move to the distress signal. They kept heading toward the Spartans' last spot, before only encounter a field litter with remains of Purist's Sutherlands. They cautiously move toward the center of the field, until they come upon a seemingly intact cockpit.

A Britannian pilot got out of his knightmare and moved to assist the pilot in the intact ejected cockpit. Only to find it empty, so he move around the cockpit until he came upon a bomb set with a timer middle of countdown with few seconds left.

A message in blood was written on cockpit above the bomb 'Have a nice day bitches.'

00000

_With the Spartans..._

(Song: Short Change Hero by The Heavy)

(A/N: Sorry can't help it, I just love the Borderlands 2 intro song)

As the Spartans fly away to their HQ, a giant explosion erupted before being follow by smaller explosions from their previous location. Few random Sutherlands' parts flew up into the air from the explosion, before falling back down.

Benji and Chris smile at the explosion, before fist bumping each other. Kite just took peak at his friends and sigh while resting his head against the interior wall of the pelican.

On the opposite side from them was Chad who's sharpening his knives not giving the explosion a second glance. Ray checking his DMR and counting remaining ammunitions on his person. Vivi was talking to Jenny and Jax taking short glances at Dragon team's new armors and Kite's sudden growth spurt of height. Afanasi was pointing at the explosions, while laughing his ass off. Julian just gave the one finger salute to the distancing unaware Britannians knowing they can't do anything about it.

Next to Dragon team was Hawk team. By the hatch is Krom who is leaning back against his seat with his arms crossed. Silvano was trying to flirt with Joan, before being swatted over the head by Mathilda for cutting her off in middle of her conversation with Joan. Joan just laugh lightly at her friends attics. Jin just sits by the cockpit's door staying quiet. In the cockpit Gavin was flying the pelican making any necessary adjustments to reach HQ without a problem. Yumi sitting behind him in the co-pilot's seat just look over a review of information her friends had collected while being in this dimension.

(Song end)

"So guys what you been up to?" Julian asked Dragon team as they took off their helmets.

"Just finishing this fight." Kite said nonchalantly still resting his head against the wall. "Well we're fighting for people's freedom, protecting the innocents, and now I'm guessing from our latest stunts we're participating this war." Benji said as Chris nodded his head while smiling like a insane man. "So what same old same old." Julian said before Yumi walk back in.

"Listen up people! When we land at Dragon's HQ we're going to assist in building your facilities, then start pumping out some troops and supplies." Yumi said as the Spartans just nodded in confirmation.

She turns to Dragon team with a blank stare "You guys obtained three of the Britannian mechs and did you make plans to mass produce them?" Yumi asked only for the three Spartans looking sheepishly at her. Yumi just sigh before shaking her head then head back into the cockpit. The three Spartans just let out a breath they unconsciously held in "Glad we dodge the bullet on that one." Chris whisper to his two teammates who just nodded they heads "Yeah don't want to end up like Georgia." Ben whisper which got Kite's attention "Who's Georgia? And what happened to him?" Kite asked which Benji and Chris just look at each other before turning to him "No one you know." Chris said "And you don't want to know." Benji said while Kite has a curious look on his face "I seriously want to know." Kite responded as the trip back to HQ was enjoyable as the Spartans talks amongst each other catching up with their brothers and sisters Spartans.

00000

_Minutes later at Tengoku Jizen..._

The pelican landed by the entrance of the Tengoku Jizen Fortress' hangar door.

The Spartans jump out stretching their limps before heading in. Lara was standing in the middle of the hangar waited for their return "Lara how's progress while we were out?" Benji asked walking pass her, she just smile at her spartans, relief of their well-beings "Well besides having friends dropping by with extra supply of resources, I nearly finish with the bioroid facility." She said Benji nods.

"That's great, hopefully with some troops backing us up we could turn this war around." Benji said but Lara cut in.

"But that still present a problem of creating human bodies, this base has limited knowledge of flash cloning even with the frigates flash cloning systems, cloning a entire human being is impossible as they will died eventually from various neurological and physiological diseases." Lara explained before an idea pop into her mind, she then has a certain look on her face which cause Benji quirking his eyebrow at her.

"I have an idea, but I need more time, so why don't you Spartans help build the factories, while I do a bit more research." Lara said before leaving giving the Spartans no chance of having a say in it.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I... guess we better... start working, come on everyone." Julian said herding the group to the incomplete factories. Leaving Benji behind for a moment before he join them.

00000

_Hours later in hangar..._

"Phew... that was tiring." Kite said wiping off some sweat from his forehead. The others were taking a break from the labor. They already finished up all the factories and started up their production of salvaged firearms from the decease soldiers of JLF and Britannia. The factories produced many assault rifles of both countries. A few factories were larger than the rest built Sutherlands from the blueprints of their current number of knightmares. While all that was happening Benji was on a terminal setting up few dealings already with some resistance cells.

"Hey Yumi would you mind coming over here?" Benji asked without taking his eyes off the screen. Yumi walked over to him and look over his shoulder at his work. "Let me guess. You set up some orders already and want me to deal with them." Yumi said in more of a statement. Benji could only scratch the back of his head trying not to look sheepishly. She just sigh before accepting the position, just as she was about to head back to her group Benji spoke up "Oh and you'll need to be in civvies when you meet them." Yumi just pause a moment before continuing on. Most of the Spartans start packing up the weapons into crates, before start loading up onto a pelican.

Except Vivi, Silvano, and Yuna who just drag Benji, Chris, and Kite to the med bay to run diagnostic.

"Are you sure you three never experience such thing before?" Vivi asked while Yuna was performing a full body scan on Dragon team.

"We're sure." Kite said a bit impatient as Silvano checking off somethings on a terminal.

"Hmmm... From what I just detected Dragon team got a slight boost in their augmentation, nothing note worthy at all." Yuna said still scanning Vivi then just thought up on something.

"You three said you all got into that pod thing and it simply upgraded your armors , then giving you a slight physical change." Vivi reinstated as the three just nodded only for her to 'hm' again. "Well I think it might be the your new armors, but just to be sure let have Mathilda and Jenny take a look on them." Vivi said before the they take the new upgraded armors to a small laboratory.

Mathilda and Jenny arrived into the room, before been inform why they were called. They began to work with the assistance of Yuna, the work was quick with just a scanned on the armored suits and found loads of information of it capabilities.

"Ok the scans states the armors increases combat efficiency by twenty percent, but it also put a massive strain on the wearer the longer the duration of wearing it." Yuna said looking at the data they just collected from the armors.

"Great a double edged." Benji stated while massaging the bridge of his nose. Mathilda just nodded to the statement, Kite and Chris share a look before turning to the others.

"So does this mean we can't use it?"

"You can use it, but it should probably be as last resort kind of thing."

"I guess we're back to our old armors huh?"

"Yup."

Chris and Kite are satisfied with the answers, before leaving the lab. Benji just look to Yuna before asking "Is the factories capable of producing Spartan's armors?" Yuna just smile and nodded.

"You be surprise of what the systems is installed into those factories." Yuna said still smiling.

"I guessing some form of fabrication system?"

"From when we were assembling the interior of the factories I sure of it." Mathilda said with Jenny nodding in support just before they left the room. Benji soon follow as Yuna disappear back to the hangar.

Just as Benji arrive Chris and Kite both started messing with the consoles to a factory producing their new old Spartan armors. This time they changed their armors' colors, before they putting them on. Benji change his colors to primary to blue and secondary to silver , Chris to green and white, and Kite to a blue and steel. Benji and Chris look at their armors with a small smile on their faces.

"It has been a long time since we worn these colors hasn't it?"

"Yup, I'm just glad we're not part of that 'project' anymore."

"Yeah you were so close to attempt on the Director's life."

Kite look at his friends with a even more curious look "What are you two talking about?" he asked. "Nothing for you to worry about... I hope." Benji responded only saying the last part quietly to himself. They quickly join the others in loading the remaining crates onto the pelican.

"Hurry up guys, these guns and ammos needs to be deliver right away." Yumi said loaded a crate before heading back to grab another.

"Who are we supplying for anyway?" Gavin asked as he loading a crate full of weapons onto the pelican.

"The resistance cells, the Japanese Liberation Front, and whomever we can help." Benji explained before loading a crate full of ammunition.

The Spartans kept loading more crates onto the pelican "Jane how's the knightmare production?" Julian asked as Jane pop up from a nearby holotank with a smile on her face "Well it's good, but not fast enough for an army unless we have more factories." Jane said before Lara appear next to her.

"Good news everyone I reverse engineer the Forerunner pod that contains my body, turns out the pod creates my body so as long as it has a sample of DNA of the person it creates a blank body, until someone puts in the body's characteristics." Lara explained with a smirk on her face.

"So you basically applied that tech to the bioroid facility in finishing it." Benji said realize where this is leading, Lara only smile on that.

"You guess right. And you remember those gems that contains your DNA"

"Yeah."

"I could use your DNA and start producing bioroids immediately-"

"For some reason I'm hearing a but coming."

"-but accelerating their growths to a certain point still takes time."

"Alright we're going to have to wait that's ok."

"So leave your DNA here with me."

"..."

"..."

"?"

"You're going to be late for school." and that cause Dragon team to groan making the others laugh.

"What are you guys laughing some of you are going with them as well." that cause the room to go total silence. "Some of you are age appropriate to still go to school, so no point in arguing." that sentence just cause Silvano, Jin, Joan, Julian, Jenny, Vivi, and Afanasi shoulders to slump.

00000

_Hours later at Ashford Academy..._

The Spartans walk into the academy with even more attention than usual, since the academy has more 'transfer students' than before. Only reason nobody was suspicious of them was their backgrounds composed by Lara.

At the student council clubhouse the usual members gather for their regular everyday morning with Milly plotting some grand scheme. The sudden appearance of more new students drew Rivalz's attention.

"Who are these people?" Rivalz asked to no one particular as more 'transfer students' came to Ashford Academy.

_'They're suspicious, they seemed to already know each others, it's probably my imagination from the stress of being Zero.'_ Lelouch thought as he return to try relaxing before Milly bring up a daily event.

As for Milly Ashford, she got a grand idea that involves the transfer students, while she mess around with Shirley again, as Nina still working on her secret project.

"Lelouch seems a bit stress today Miss Sayoko." Nunally said as she was push into the student council room in her wheelchair by Sayoko.

"Yes he does." Sayoko responded as she help Nunally to her friends.

To Be Continue...

00000

**Solid Wolf: **Finally finish this chapter, I again apologize for taking so long. Since I now have to go to college, and I just starting and pretty much mess up my first semester since I'm a C- student(I know not that great, truth is I don't want to go back to education after graduating from high school I really wanted is to find work and build a base from there). And that if my NEXT semester doesn't have all passing grades I'll be under academic probation and force to attend college outside of my home state. Force away from my home and my thinking space that helps me make and develop stories, which I don't want.

I'm not quitting, but I'll be even more less likely to be able to work and update. I can't said I don't blame my sister. Since she constantly making me change what degree I want when I already made it clear what I want in the beginning so basically I now don't know what I want since if I chose my current degree I working towards she probably(More like will) force me to change to another degree, AND if I don't chose then she will change my degree to General degree without my consent.

Sorry for letting out some steam it just I can't work on this story while having this academic issues which my big sister making it a family issue between the two of us and making my life a living hell. I know she cares but she has to realize she causing more problems in my life and I edging toward the standard Japanese workers' fate.(turns out they were pushed too hard by their parents when their young and they attempted suicide when they grew up and began working and some of them probably succeeded in suicide, they probably still do attempt suicide today who knows, and if any readers who's japanese I'm just saying what I learn from my professor in Geography)


End file.
